Holiday Weekend
by CTBabe1202
Summary: During the weekend that marks the unofficial end of summer, can a new beginning start? BABE & Total Fluff! Authors note: Rating is likely to change in future chapters. Story is Cupcake neutral as Joe will not have a role.
1. Thursday Night August 30, 2012

**Disclaimers:** The characters are not mine, Janet Evanovich owns everything.

**Alert:** Minor spoilers though book Eighteen.

* * *

_This is my first attempt into the writing world of Fan Fiction, any mistakes you see are my own. There will not be too many chapters to this story and it will be finished. Please let me know what you think- the good, the bad, and the ugly!_

_Renee_

* * *

**Holiday**** Weekend**

**_During the weekend that marks the unofficial end of summer, can a new beginning start? BABE Fluff!_**

* * *

Chapter One

I was currently sitting in 'The Lone Star' Trenton's new and first ever western themed bar looking like a cowgirl slut trying to lure out Trip Harper. My name is Stephanie Plum known to some as The Bombshell Bounty Hunter, to others as Bomber, and Beautiful, Pumpkin, Little Girl, Angelita*, and Cupcake by some specific men in my life. I'm also know as Babe to the one and only Ricardo Carlos Manoso, a.k.a. Ranger my personal Batman. I'm a 34 year old bounty hunter who splits time between working for my pervert cousin Vinnie bringing in F.T.A.'s with an ex-ho as my backup and working for RangeMan, Ranger's specialized security company. This work for RangeMan is what brings me to 'The Lone Star', as Mr. Harper has skipped out on his multimillion dollar bound and RangeMan has been contracted to bring him back into the system. Harper has been leading Ranger's Men, my Merry Men on a wild goose chase and they now have exactly ten hours left to deliver him to the Trenton Police Department or the bond is forfeited. This is where I come in, trying to use my god given assets to distract and lure Harper out of this hoedown while the men apprehend him right outside the cow colored doors. There is a slight little problem with this distraction; it is a RangeMan policy that the Merry Men are not allowed to run a distraction using me as bait without the man himself being present. Why is this a problem you ask, Ranger has been in "the wind" for the last twenty-one days. I am not particularly fond of this "policy" (insert eye roll here), and was able to convince the Merry Men to go against their leader so that we could get this scumbag off the streets. Normally I am not one to go against Ranger but Trip Harper is a bad guy, are real bad guy. He's charged with multiple counts of rape and battery along with attempted murder and because of this he is not someone I want on the streets on the city I call home with the people I love and even those who I don't care about.

Just while I'm about to stand up from the bar with Harper who hasn't been able to keep his hands off of me for the last fifteen minutes and whose suggestive comments make me think my night is going to be easy I get the tell tale tingle that runs across the back of my neck that alerting me that Ranger is close by. This is not good, so not good. I have a feeling that Batman is going to be unhappy. As I lead Harper out to the front entrance with a little extra swing in my step that keeps his eyes glued to my ass as opposed to his surroundings I get my first look at Ranger out of the corner of my eye and unhappy is an understatement. Ranger looks down right pissed, his jaw is locked so tight I'm afraid that he is going to crack his own teeth. That however is best not to think about right now as I have a job to do. I continue on with my swing out the front door where Tank and Hector step out of the shadows as soon as we cross the threshold and have Harper cuffed and being dragged off to the waiting SUV within a minute or two tops. While I spin around to look at the guys go about their work Ranger stalks out of the bar and directly over to me, gulp!

"Stephanie", Ranger calls- oh no, Ranger only calls me by my first name was he is either very angry or very serious "go wait over by my car, now!" I begin to protest first because I hate being order to do anything and second because I want to stay with him, to check him over with my eyes, reassuring myself that he is back and uninjured. One glance at his eyes tells me not to fight him on this and I quickly make my way across the street to where his Turbo is parked. I proceeded to lean against the door of the Porsche and watch the scene unfold across the street. Harper has been locked in the back of the SUV and it looks like Ranger is having some choice words with Tank, Hector, Bobby, Hal, and Cal the team from tonight. By the waves of tension rolling all the away across the street from the group, for once I am happy not to be a part of the conversation. I can't help but to feel bad for the men as I was the one who convinced them to go along with this plan to nail Harper.

These men are capable of running a distraction with me when Ranger is involved, they have been my backup on countless occasions, my bodyguards too many times to count and for the last six and a half months my coworkers a good thirty plus hours a week. If they are able to handle all of these situations, why aren't they allowed to run a distraction without Ranger. Today should be case and point that they are more then qualified as we got the bad guy off the street with no one, including myself any worse for the wear. Why Ranger does not see this I don't understand and I plan to ask him just that when he gets his pissed Cuban ass over to the car. As the little powwow brakes up and Ranger glides across the street I decide it is in my best interests to stray from that question tonight and go for avoidance as the lines in and around his eyes and mouth on his blank face say that his is on edge. To the normal observer of Ranger, his blank face wouldn't give anything away, but I am not the normal observer. I have learned to read his typical mask. Read what his eyes, mouth, jaw, posture, and even breathing mean to some extent.

Maybe being able to read Ranger is because he has been in my life for over four years now, and with each year that passes his role has become larger and larger. He started off as my mentor, became my friend, employer, lover during a few periods, tormentor during others, my current best friend and the man who single handedly holds my heart although I would never let him know that last fact because Ranger doesn't do relationships. The last characteristic is probably the reason for being able to read the unreadable man coming towards me. He spoke only two words when he got to the car "get in", and I continued to obey for the time being. As he took off down the road and headed to my apartment building he immediately slipped into his zone and I was once again lost in my own thoughts.

We have become a lot closer over the last six or some months. After the entire Hawaii debacle followed by the love potion fiasco, mine and Joe's on and off again relationship moved to permanently off. We both came to the point of agreement, we were not what the other person needs or wanted even though there was love between us. I was never going to be the safe girl from the burg who wanted to be settled down, married, keeping house with dinner on the table by six and popping out kids that Joe had begun to want so badly and he was never going to be the man to help me fly. So we parted ways and continue a casual friendship. I am happy to report that he is dating a very nice elementary school teacher from Bristol, PA a town on the outskirts of Trenton. Bridget is everything that Joe seems to want while not being totally submissive like a typical Burg woman. From everything I have witnessed they are on the road to a wonderful life together.

After Joe and I broke up I began to make some changes in my life. I went to Ranger and asked for some extensive training for which he agreed with one stipulation. That stipulation was that I come back to RangeMan at least part time. I was a little taken back by this at first because he always offered to train me. However after he explained his two reasons, one being that it would be easier to train me if I was in his building more and we can work around his crazy schedule as opposed to trying to specifically schedule time which would be more limited. The second one being because business was growing so rapidly that he could really use my skill set in both investigations and background checks along with possible client meetings. This would mean we both would benefit and there is nothing I wouldn't do for Ranger, so I agreed. The training was not the only thing I changed, I began to take my personal safety and happiness more seriously as well and although I will still say that my relationship with my mother is rocky at best, she is trying to understand me more and has stopped fixing me up completely.

My training time gave me more Ranger time which is something that I crave. Although we have spent a lot more time together while not training or working then we ever did in the past be it dinner on seven, or movie/tv time cuddled on my couch I still wish he would open up to me more on a personal level. It is so incredibly frustrating to me and is one of the reasons our growing friendship has not moved in a more intimate direction. Over this time we have shared, my feelings have grown by tenfold and casual sex without a romantic relationship is just not something I am able to do with Ranger any longer. Batman seems to sense this because although we share the occasional toe curling kiss the sexual innuendos are typically gone. Not that I need those to feel hot and bothered when he is around with my Hungarian hormones they do that all by themselves but it does help me from jumping him. Trust me when I tell you sex with Ranger is mind blowing but it also leaves my heart a little broken from the longing of wanting more with this incredibly trust worthy, generous, and sexy man. Before my mind had a chance to drift too far into the danger zone we had parked in the lot to my apartment building.

As I turned to Ranger to thank him for the ride he spoke up first letting me know that he would walk me up, knowing the mood he was in there was no point in arguing and I got out of the car with him in tow. When I made a b-line for the elevator I swerved at the last minute and headed for the stairs, no reason to make 'the man in black' anymore irritated this evening. Once we got to my door Ranger proceeded to take my keys from me, open the door and head inside. I assumed he found everything secure because he came back to the door and motioned me in. He was heading back out when I decide to turn to him and talk.

"Thanks for the ride home Batman" I said, using his nickname in the hopes to lift some of tension that has been present since he arrived at 'The Lone Star'.

"Anytime Babe" was my reply and I knew the use of my nickname worked because of the slight smile that tugged at the corners of his lips and how I was no longer Stephanie. He proceeded to head to the door again until he stopped and turned around to look at me when I spoke up again.

"When did you get back?" I asked while scanning his body up in down to look again for injuries. From the softening of his eyes he knew exactly what I was doing.

"I headed straight the bar once I got into Trenton. Night Babe." was his reply.

It had been twenty one days since I had last set eyes on him and I desperately didn't what him to leave yet. I followed him to the door and gently rested my hand on his arm while his back was to me, which caused him to turn towards me, we were toe to toe. Then I did something very un-Stephanie like, I stepped up on my tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his delectably lips. When I pulled back a bit I would be inclined to say the expression on Rangers face was one of complete shock as I am never the once to initiate this type if physical contact between us.

I spoke softly, "I'm happy you're back Ranger."

"Me too Babe, me too" was Rangers equally soft reply. With that he turned and reached for the door handle again, just as he was about to open it his smooth voice washed over me as he spoke with his back to me.

"Babe would you like to go away with me for the long holiday weekend?"

Now I was the one to be shocked, and I am sure that my face showed something to the effect of a deer caught in headlights. With my non verbal response Ranger turned to look at me and continued "we would leave tomorrow after a lunch meeting I have with my lawyer and we would be back Monday evening in time for the monthly full team meeting".

Just when I was about to respond Rangers phone rang, and a very commonly overheard conversation took place.

"Yo" ...

"Be there in ten."

With that Ranger turned back to me and asked "Babe?"

"Ummmm" I know real eloquent Stephanie here, when I got my brain back I asked one of the questions that I needed to know "Where are we going."

For which my response was "got to go Babe, I will pick you up tomorrow at one, I'll have Ella take care of packing" and with a quick peck to my forehead he was gone.

After stumbling into my bedroom, stripping of my cloths, positioning myself in my thinking position I could not help but wonder what did I just get myself into.

* * *

Edited 03/07/13

* * *

*Angelita is little angel in Spanish according to freetranslation . com


	2. Friday August 31, 2012

**Disclaimers:** The characters are not mine, Janet Evanovich owns everything.

**Alert:** Minor spoilers though book Eighteen.

* * *

_After stumbling into my bedroom, stripping my cloths, and positioning myself in my thinking position I could not help but wonder what did I just get myself into._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After tossing and turning for what seemed like forever, pondering why Ranger asked me to go away with him, where we were going, and at some point what I could do to get out of it (by the way I know what you are thinking, why would I want to get out of going away with Ranger...simple answer for you, I do not trust my deprived Hungarian Hormones after being celibate for over six months and we already established why sex with Ranger **can not** happen) I finally fell into a restless slumber. When my alarm began blaring at 6:30 I really wanted to shoot the offending object, I felt like I had slept all of twenty minutes. I rolled out of my cozy bed and stumbled into the shower.

Thirty eight minutes later, I was showered, shaved, and dressed in my typical black on black RangeMan uniform with hair and makeup complete. I grabbed my purse and threw in my gun and was on my way to the office in hopes to have a few minutes to grab a cup of coffee before my four hour shift began. After climbing in my Civic which I must say is a step above my typical POS cars I blasted Metallica in the hopes of it clarifying some of the thoughts running a marathon in my head or at the very least to drown them out. When I pulled in the garage at the Haywood Street seven story building I was truly tempted to loop around and pull back out. After further inspection I noticed Ranger's Turbo was not parked in its typical spot so I chanced it and parked.

Riding the elevator up to the fifth floor I began to formulate a plan that would hopefully work. Ranger said that he had a lunch meeting with his lawyer, and after being gone for three weeks and his vehicle out of the garage already it was safe to assume he would be tied up all morning hopefully out of the office checking back in with accounts and or dealing with other matters that occurred while he was away. Now all I had to do was make it through my shift leave a note on his desk telling him I was unable to accompany him this weekend and head back home to hide before he could suck me into his force field and my natural instinct of flight would faultier. I stopped my musing when the doors open on the control room floor. After a quick finger wave to Lester and Manny on the monitors I made my way to the break room to grab a Cup of Joe. It looked like Ella baked some delicious muffins and placed them next to the coffee with some fresh seasonal melon but my stomach was in knots so eating would not be an option. With caffeine in hand I made my way towards my cubical after sneaking a quick glance at Rangers office and feeling relieved that it was dark.

When I reached my desk the first thing I noticed was a white paper bag that looked as if it came from the one and only Tasty Pastry. After sitting down and booting my computer up so I could tackle the half dozen files that appeared in my inbox over night I decided to investigate the bag. Once I reached in the first thing my hand touched was a thick piece of paper upon pulling it out I could not help but smile when I notice the familiar script of Ranger:

_**Babe,**_

_**Looking forward to spending the weekend with you.**_

_**One of the men will pick up Rex this evening and Ella will take care of him with the help on the guys, not that she needs it. Hal offered to help Lula with any problems she may have with her F.T.A.'s this weekend, so don't worry about her.**_

_**I will be out of the office all morning, but will be at your apartment to pick you up at one.**_

_**~R**_

What this man does to me! Without me even voicing my some what fake reasons for getting out of this weekend away he debunked all of my excuses. His ESP is now working when we aren't even in the same room together, this is so not good. After placing the note down I reach back in the bag and with complete shock pull out a Boston Cream doughnut. Batman knows me too well, and all I can think is what am I going to do now. I quickly push that thought out of my mind, stuff the Boston Cream into my mouth (hey I do have my priorities) and got to work on my inbox, there is nothing like a distraction.

Before I even realize it, I was finishing putting the last file which happens to be a background check for a new employee into my outbox and took a quick peek at the clock, CRAP...it's already ten after twelve. After quickly shutting down my computer, packing my bag and saying goodbye to Hal and Cal who have taken over on the monitors, I b-lined it for the elevators to race back home. On the short drive back to my apartment I decided I had no choice but to just go with the flow, allow Ranger to take me away for the weekend, he seems like he has put some thought into this, right? What's the worse that can happen, oh yea I forgot, I will fall even more in love with the man who doesn't want a relationship with me thus leading my heart to crack a little bit more.

* * *

I decided to dress in an ice blue sundress with silver strap flat sandals, and leave my hair down; I figured that would work well enough for anywhere we are heading in the middle of the day. I quickly gather some makeup and hair care products, although I am sure Ella has already pack them for me- what can I say I'm a Jersey girl I would rather have twice as much then not enough. I also grab a light weight sweater incase I get chilled with the air conditioner and put them in a small travel bag. While thinking if there is anything else I would need that Ella wouldn't know to pack I remember that I have Ranger's birthday present as he was not here to celebrate on August twelfth and place the wrapped packages and card in the bag. Just as I was zipping the bag closed my locks tumbled, I walk out to greet Ranger and my feet froze to the floor as "Abercrombie Ranger" came into view, can you say YUM?

Ranger is wearing dark washed jeans that looked as if they were designed for his body with a white Polo shirt and a kick ass pair of Nike Cross Trainers. I had to restrain myself from jumping his bones in my hallway. By the smirk that tugged at the corners of his lips I am pretty sure he used his ESP to read my mind. You see I find "Abercrombie Ranger" very cute, but the bad-ass in front is not found of that endearment. Last time I called him cute he mumbled something about his testosterone levels. My mind must have gotten carried away because the next thing I knew Ranger was in front of me.

"Babe" that one word has so many meanings when is passes his lips.

"Hmmm" was my only reply, you see my brain gets a bit frazzled when he is in my personal space.

Ranger ran his finger tips along the strap of my sundress and spoke again "pretty." When I raised my eyes from looking at his fingers on my shoulder to his eyes I could have gotten lost in the soft chocolate pools in front of me.

Taking my hand Ranger asked "you ready to go?" that one comment snapped me out of my stupor and my response came out a bit harsher then I attended.

"Where are we even going?"

"Away Babe" was his reply and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and stick out my tongue.

Before I got the chance to process what was happening I was seated in the passenger seat of Rangers Turbo and we were pulling out of my parking lot. I glanced over at the beautiful man next to me and decided to ask yet again, "Where are we going Ranger?"

Ranger took his eyes off the road for a moment to glance at me; he proceeded to take my left hand off my lap place a kiss to palm before entwining our fingers and placing them on his muscular right thigh. Only after all of this did respond to me. "Babe, please let me get out of Trenton and onto the interstate and then I will answer your questions"

I can never resist when he uses the world please, so I let it drop for the time being and began to stare out the window in front of me. The last thing I remember was us merging onto I-195 East.

* * *

Edited 12/28/12


	3. Friday Evening August 31, 2012

**Disclaimers: The characters are not mine, Janet Evanovich owns everything.**

**Alert: Minor spoilers though book Eighteen.**

* * *

I wanted to thank everyone who has taken time out to review and or add an alert to Holiday Weekend; it makes me feel good about finally getting over the fear of sharing my ideas. A_ny mistakes you see are my own. :(_

A fair warning that this is a shot chapter- but felt it was best to set the story up this way. Enjoy!

* * *

_I can never resist when he uses the world please, so I let it drop for the time being and began to stare out the window in front of me. The last thing I remember was us merging onto I-195 East._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Babe..."

"Babe it's time to wake up"

I shift in my seat and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I glance over to the man whose voice and soft caresses pulled me from my slumber.

Ranger very quietly said "we're here Babe"

I glance around and realize we have pulled into a long shell covered driveway. I continue to look around, and observe a stunning house to the side of us and the breeze coming in the open windows leaves the lingering fragrance of ocean air. I notice the clock on the dash reads Six Twenty, wow I slept for over five hours. As my brain begins to regain the ability to think I realize I have no idea where "here" is. I know that I have been in the car the entire time so we can't possibly be at the Jersey Shore. I turn to Ranger to ask where exactly "here" is and his ESP is on the job before I even have the chance.

"We are in Westerly, Rhode Island Babe at a house on Misquamicut Beach."

Okay so far I am following, we are at the beach in Rhode Island, but I can help to think why Ranger brought me five hours away when there are beautiful beaches on the Jersey Shore, including my favorite Point Pleasant. Before I got the chance to voice this to Ranger he was out of the car and walking over to my door. I can't help but look at his sexy form as it moves my way. He gives a whole new meaning to 'I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave.' Once he opens the passenger side door, Ranger reaches across me and unbuckles my seat belt while placing a sweet kiss to my lips in the process. He proceeds to give me his hand to help me from the car, once I am finally situated on my feet he begins to speak again.

"Come on Babe, everyone is waiting for us and dinner should be ready."

That very sentence has my feet firmly planted on ground shells underneath me as Ranger closes the Turbo's door. I feel the panic beginning to build with the realization that not only is this not a "Ranger and Stephanie" alone type of weekend which I was envisioning (yet still very nervous about) but I also have no clue who "everyone" is. I finally find my voice that has been silent since I awoke but when it comes out it is just above a whisper. "Ranger, who exactly is everyone?"

Ranger's reply was equally as soft "my family Babe."

If I looked like a deer caught in headlights last night when he asked me to go away with him, I can not even begin to think of what I look like at this point. My voice came out in a stutter when I spoke "your...your family?"

Ranger gently traced my jaw line with his callused fingertips before speaking. "Yes Babe, my family. My parents Maria and Ricardo, you were introduced to when I was in the hospital. My sister Celia and her husband Diego and their three kids. My other sister Pillar her husband Marcus with their two little ones. My sister Sophia is away in Paris so she will not be joining us and my only brother Fernando will be arriving tomorrow with his partner Hector."

After Ranger finished speaking he closed my jaw which was obviously hanging open. I don't know what surprised me more the fact that Ranger could say so much in such a short period of time or the fact that he actually believed I was going into that house with him. Now don't get me wrong I have always wanted to learn about the bat-family but the overwhelming feeling of panic and dread that were taking up residence in my body left me feeling as if I was being thrown into the shark tank.

"Not sharks Babe, just the Manoso's" replied Ranger to my unvoiced thoughts while gently running his hands up and down my arms. Damn him and his ESP.

I proceed to give him my best 'Burg' glare and was just about to tell him exactly where I would not be going. I was in the starting phases of 'Rhino Mode' because of my feelings of being setup by Ranger but before I could unleash my furry on him a tall man step out onto the deck above the driveway and yelled down to us.

"Are you two going to join us anytime soon? I'm wasting away in here waiting for you guys to eat." With that he turned around and walked back into the house.

Crappity, crap, crap!

* * *

Edited 12/28/12


	4. Friday Dinner August 31, 2012

**Disclaimers: The characters are not mine, Janet Evanovich owns everything.**

**Alert: Minor spoilers though book Eighteen.**

* * *

Thank you again to everyone who has left me a review or added an alert to Holiday Weekend. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it.

* * *

_"Are you two going to join us anytime soon? I'm wasting away in here waiting for you guys to eat." With that he turned around and walked back into the house._

_Crappity, crap, crap!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Come on Babe, let's go inside, before then send out the reinforcements." Ranger spoke once the door to the house very quietly closed.

I opened my mouth to speak, to let him know that I couldn't go inside. What if his family hated me? I knew very little about Ranger and next to nothing about his family. I wanted to yell at him and tell him how mad I was at him for springing this on me. I had so much I wanted to say but no words would come out. I felt like we were standing there staring at each other for what felt like hours, but was probably only a matter of minutes. My feet wouldn't work, my mouth wouldn't work, and I felt like Ranger's eyes were peering into my soul with the way he was watching me.

The next thing I knew Ranger had swung me up into his arms and was carrying me bridal style over to the stairs. Oh hell no, I was not going to be carried into a house full of his family like some baby. I shifted my body in his arms to glare and speak to the man keeping me captive.

"Put me down."

"No" was his very quick response.

Does this man not know me at all? I began to shift and rock in his arm causing him to stop walking for fear of dropping me. We came to a halt right at the bottom of the stairs. After taking a few deep breaths I spoke to him again but it came out more as a growl through my clenched teeth.

"Put me down NOW."

Ranger looked down at me in his arms with soft eyes but I could tell he was a little exasperated. As he began speaking his voice took on the quality of a parents when addressing a child. "Babe, I'm only going to put you down if you agree to go into the house. You look like you are trying the figure out the quickest escape route."

I didn't respond, I couldn't, he was absolutely right as always but I didn't care I was scared to death.

Ranger must have sensed this because he began to speak again after squeezing my body to his. "You have nothing to be afraid of Babe, my family already loves you, and they have been asking to meet you for years. I promise, everything will be okay."

I swallowed a very large lump that had formed in my throat and squeaked out a very quick "fine." I trust Ranger completely, and if he promised it was going to be okay, I was inclined to believe him. Very slowly he lowered me to the ground, kissed my curls, and began to walk us up the stairs with his hand at the small of my back. We were just about to make the turn onto the deck when I stopped short causing Ranger to bobble alongside me. He glanced over at me and raised one eyebrow, which I took to mean as 'Babe, why are we stopping?' I took a deep breath and asked the question that popped into my head causing me to cut short my movement "Ranger, what do you mean your family already loves me, they've never met me?"

I am obviously amusing the man of mystery at this point because he just shakes his head and gives me his best 200 watt smile. He begins to take the turn to the deck with a little extra pressure at the small of my back so I am forced to continue walking. Just as we reach the door he leans down and mumbles in my ear "they already love you Babe, because I love you" and with that he opened the door and pushes me inside.

As soon as Ranger shut the door behind us, everyone must have been alerted to our presence as the entire house fell eerily silent before complete and total chaos took over. Before I had a chance to process what was happening a sea of people surrounded me and Ranger was no longer at my side. So many people were speaking at once I could only make out little pieces of what they were saying.

"I'm Pillar…"

"Tío* Carlos, Tio Carlos…"

"Lexi stop…"

"You're here…"

"Up…"

"Let's eat…"

"Estefanía …"

Out of nowhere someone whistled making everyone stop dead in their tracks. I rocked my head from side to side in order to locate where the offending noise came from, when a women standing just beyond the crowd calls out "enough, let Carlos and Estefanía get inside the house before you scare the poor girl off causing Carlos never to forgive any of us."

I was shaking my head in disbelief when the women who had spoken made her way over to me. Just as she had reached me I realized that is was Rangers Mom, Maria. I had met Maria briefly in the hospital after the Scrog incident a year and a half ago. Tank had made it a point to introduce us but with my emotions on overload the whole meeting was blurry at best. She took my hand gently in her own and pulled me into a warm embrace. When she released me she kept here hands grasping mine while she spoke, I couldn't help but to stare into her eyes as I finally realized where the eyes of the man that I love come from. "Estefanía where so happy to have you here hija de mi corazón**. Please come in and sit down, I will introduce you to everyone and then we will eat." With that being said she released my hands and turned to walk down the hallway with everyone else following suit.

I took a deep breath and began to follow the crowd, my mind overheating trying to process everything. Did she just call me her daughter, I know that my Spanish is pretty limited, mostly to items on the Taco Bell menu, but I am pretty sure that hija means daughter. Walking into the kitchen I can't help but gasp at the beauty of the view that is behind the windows and sliding glass doors. Off to one side of the large open room with a massive island is what looks like dunes with a few houses off in the distance. Behind the sliding glass doors of what appears to be the kitchen table is an incredible walkway that leads to ocean as far as the eyes can see.

"Do you like Babe?" I hear Ranger ask from directly behind me and I can't help but jump a little bit, I didn't even know he was there. I turn around to face him and the quarter smile on his lips tells me his thinking about reminding me that I need to be more aware of my surroundings. I should be annoyed, but I'm too distracted to care.

"It's beautiful Ranger," I replied honestly as he guided me to a spot at one of the stools on the island. I was just about to ask him whose house we were in when Ranger began to address everyone.

"Everyone meet Stephanie Plum, Babe I would like you to meet some of my family. You already spoke with my mother Maria, this is my father Ricardo or Ric" Ranger said while pulling the man over to me.

Ricardo leaned over and kissed me on both cheeks before speaking "I'm pleased to see you again novio***." With that being said he walked over to stand behind his wife pulling her back to his front in a move that was so familiar of Ranger and I, I turned my head away before looking back again to make sure my eyes were not deceiving me.

Next Ranger pulled a pretty woman into his side with long dark hair, whose skin tone was a shade darker then my favorite mocha latte color. "This Babe is my older sister Celia." When he mentioned the word older, Celia discreetly elbowed him in his non-existent gut, with a grace that showed she perfected the move with years of experience.

Celia stepped away from Ranger and moved to stand in front of me. When she was in reachable distance I stretched out my hand to shake hers. "I'm pleased to meet you Celia." No time like the present to use my Burg manners.

With our hands still touching she pulled me into a quick hug. "I am so happy to finally meet you Estefanía, I have heard so much about you" was Celia's reply and I wanted to scream out 'it wasn't my fault'. Celia continued talking, which saved me from embarrassing myself, at least for the time being. "This is my husband Diego, and our eldest son Rafael who is twelve, and our twins Lexi short for Alexia and Renzo shot Lorenzo who are four." When Celia was calling everyone's name they had all come to stand around her. I gave a quick finger wave to the kids and reached out my hand to Diego's outstretched one. Just when I was about to speak to Celia's husband I had to glance down because I felt something pulling at my right leg, which was hanging loosely as I sat back on the stool.

When I looked down Lexi looked up at me with her beautiful big brown eyes and said "up" while pulling at my leg again.

I not typically a huge fan of little kids, they cry, drool, and that is not even taking into account the mess that they make but something about the way this little girl looked at me erased all my reservations. I reached down and picked little Lexi up sitting her on my lap facing forward. Apparently this was not conducive to her plan, because she very carefully turned her tiny body in my arms so she was facing the side and could look at me. She gently traced the side of my face with her little hand before wrapping one of her fingers around one of my curls. When she spoke I couldn't suppress the smile that came to my lips.

"You have curly hair like me" she said matter-of-factly.

The only way I could think to reply was "you're right, I do."

She seemed to find this to be an expectable answer because she spoke again "Tía**** Estefi will you build a castle with me tomorrow on the beach?"

You have got to wonder how little kids can change the direction of their thoughts so quickly. Castle on the beach, hmmm, right, Sandcastle I could do that "Sure Sweet Pea" I responded. Wow, where did that nick name come from. My answer must have made her happy because she spun herself around to face forward again, relaxing into my body. I glanced over at Ranger and he had and expression on his face I couldn't read, I shouldn't be surprised.

Ranger walked over to us in the attempt to get Lexi off my lap. As he moved closer with his arms outstretched she was shaking her head back and forth- no. Once Ranger reached us he made a little grab at Lexi while saying "Come here Munchkin"

I felt Lexi's hands grasp at my dress when she replied "NO" rather loudly.

"Come on Lexi let Tío Carlos hold you while I introduce Stephanie to everyone else." Lexi let out a breath that sounded remarkably like a sigh (did I mentioned how much I like this little girl) and released her hands from my dress. Ranger swept her up quickly, swinging here around once before placing her on his hip. Once Lexi settled in Ranger walked over to where a pregnant woman was sitting. She stood up when he reached her with a smile almost as beautiful as Rangers gracing here face. "Babe, this is my other older sister Pillar"

I stood up to walk over to Pillar, trying to make it easier on her pregnant feet. She began to move my way and while she walked past Ranger she smacked the back of his head. "I may be older Carlos, but I am also wiser" she said and I could not help the chuckle that escaped my lips. I peaked at Ranger and he was actually glaring at me. Pillar pulled me to her in a tight hug, not letting go for what felt like minutes but was probably only a few seconds. "I am so happy that you are here Stephanie" Pillar said as she released me. "My husband Marcus is out on the deck checking on the steaks, I am sure he will find you when he comes back inside" reaching around to pull a couple of children to her sides, as she continued to speak. "These are our rug rats Danica who is six" as her mother mentioned here name the little girl quickly scurried behind Pilar's legs in the attempt to hide from me "and Alejandro who is three going on thirty." The little boy with long dark hair proceeded to move away from his mom and stand in front of me. I watched as his eyes scanned me up and down in a very Ranger like move. It was easy to see why Pillar said he was three going on thirty. He was apparently happy with what he found because he proceeded to smile at me before heading over to the table where Rafael was sitting.

"It's nice to meet you Pillar, you have a beautiful family" I said. "Can I ask when you're due?" I continued while glancing down at her belly. Before she had the chance to respond the sliding glass doors off the kitchen opened and who I assumed was Marcus walked in. I recognized him as the man who called out to Ranger and I while we were in the driveway.

Marcus walked over to the island and placed the platter he brought in from the grill behind me. The smells of the steak and fish engulfed me and my stomach decided to announce is presence with a very loud grumble. As I looked around at Rangers family, I felt the blush creeping across my cheeks. Before I had the chance to apologize, I found myself being picked up and swung around then placed in a chair at the kitchen table. I looked up to see Marcus kneeling in front of me, he picked up both of my hands placing a kiss on each set of knuckles and with a slight chuckle said "I'm Marcus, let's get you fed Estefaní." He proceeded to stand up and announced "let's eat."

Food and plates started appearing out of nowhere, all being placed on the large island. Ranger appeared next to me, giving me his hand in an offer to help me out of the chair, Lexi still happily perched on his hip. We made our way over to the island and I began to fill my plate with steak, what Ranger told me was Swordfish, a few grilled vegetables to make Batman happy, and some of the most delicious looking macaroni and cheese with bread crumb topping that I had ever laid eyes upon in my life. As we walked back over to the table I grabbed Rangers plate so he did not have to balance the two dishes along with Lexi. We proceeded to sit down with Lexi wiggling herself directly between Ranger and I on the bench seat. This curly haired girl was just too cute.

Ricardo placed a wine glass in front of Ranger and me while Celia gave Lexi a sippy cup. Maria stood up at the end of the table taking a look around at her entire family of twelve including myself. After she was finished looking around she raised her wine glass and began to address everyone. "We give thanks to God for allowing us all to gather here this evening, to enjoy each others company, and share a beautiful meal. We give thanks to Carlos for finally sharing his Estefanía with us. May tonight be the start of a wonderful weekend. Salud!"

With that the entire family including the children raised their glasses and echoed her "Salud!"

The meal and cleanup passed in a blur with light conversation being had by all. I was thankful that for the time being the attention seemed to be off of me. Every so often while we were eating Ranger would reach behind Lexi and give a quick squeeze to my shoulder. I tried to help with dishes only to be shoved out of the kitchen by Maria and Ricardo.

I found myself seated back at the table next to Ranger as Lexi had taken off to parts unknown. I spent a few minutes observing everyone around me. You could feel the love radiating through the entire family, and being able to see the man of mystery without his typical blank face on all evening was a beautiful sight in itself, something I will treasure.

Out of no where a ball of black curls launched itself into my lap and began speaking rapidity for a four year old. "Tía Estefi, Tía Estefi, tis time to go watch the hill, come on"

I looked down at the little girl trying to comprehend what she was saying. She wanted me to go watch a hill, I know she is only four but that doesn't make any sense. Ranger must have read the confusion on my face and proceeded to clarify what she meant. "We are not going to watch the hill munchkin, we're going to Watch Hill, so you can ride the merry-go-round."

"Yeah, and, and we get ice creams. Come on let's go" Lexi replied to her Uncle. The little girl hopped down from my lap and grabbed one of each Ranger and my hands attempting to pull us up from our seats. The determination of this four year old was amazing me.

I made my way to the front door with Lexi holding my hand. As everyone proceeded outside and down to the driveway Pillar grabbed my other hand and began pulling me in the opposite direction of Ranger and the guys. When she spoke I felt the majority of the nerves and tension return to my body, that had since began to dissipate. "You can ride with us in the girl's car Stephanie."

I feel the interrogation coming on. Gulp!

* * *

Edited 12/28/12

* * *

*Tío= uncle

**hija de mi corazón= daughter of my heart

***novio= sweetheart

****Tía= aunt

Translations were made using freetranslation . com using English to Spanish (Latin American)


	5. Friday Night August 31, 2012

**Disclaimers: The characters that you recognize are not mine, Janet Evanovich owns them.**

**Alert: Minor spoilers though book Eighteen.**

* * *

This is my first attempt into the writing world of Fan Fiction, any mistakes you see are my own. I think I have managed to put up my edited version this time around but I am sure errors will still be found.

Thanks again for everyone who has taken the time to review or add an alert to this story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as parts of it are very dear to me.

* * *

_"You can ride with us in the girl's car Stephanie."_

_I feel the interrogation coming on. Gulp!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I was seated in the backseat of the Volvo XC90 next to Mrs. Manoso with Lexi and Danica in the third row, Pillar was in the passenger seat while Celia was driving. When we got to the SUV Lexi had a bit of a tantrum because she wanted to sit next to me. Celia tried to explain to her that she needed to stay in the back with her booster seat, which was next to Danica's. Lexi was not having any of that, she cried, she screamed, and she tried to run anyway from all the ladies. At this point I was thanking my lucky stars for her breakdown. I assumed if it went on much longer we would call the whole trip to Watch Hill off and I would avoid the 'Cuban' Inquisition. In my mind I knew that talking to them or answering their questions would not be war but my heart was having other opinions.

The next thing I knew Celia was standing at the bumper, her tone reminiscent of my mothers when I was outside playing in my dress before Mass on Sunday. "Lexi you have until the count of three to get into your seat or there will be NO ice cream, NO merry-go-round, and NO beach tomorrow one...two..."

Celia didn't have to reach three because the little girl sprinted so fast, if you blinked you would have missed her. It was good to see the she had her priorities in order.

We couldn't have been out of the driveway more then a few minutes before the 'Manoso' women seemed to do a very Ranger like ESP and the questions began. How in the world is everyone able to do that except for me?

"So Stephanie, how long have you know our brother?" asked Pillar.

Okay this was easy I thought to myself. "I've know Ranger for a little over four years."

"Did you really blow up his Porsche?" asked Celia

Oh God no, I cannot believe he told them about that. "No...well yes...well it wasn't my fault, I swear!" Smooth Stephanie, real smooth.

"Do you really keep your gun in your cookie jar?" was Celia's next question.

I couldn't help but give out a throaty laugh, "Rockford did it."

All the ladies joined my laughing with that response. Glad to see that I can entertain them. After the laughter died down, everyone seemed lost in their own world. Lexi and Danica were chattering away in the back seat, about ice cream, horses, and seashells. I was curiously looking around at my surroundings, you could just make out the houses in the dusk and although the houses were great the view that they were privileged too made them stunning.

I wasn't paying a lot of attention to the other women when I felt Mrs. Manoso's, or should I say Maria's, which she repeatedly asked me to call her, what can I say Berg manners are hard to brake, hand gather mine in here own. She had been very quiet during the drive, and I caught myself wondering what she was thinking about and what she thought of me. I know that Ranger said that his family loved me, but it seems rather presumptuous of him to assume seeing as his only explanation was because he does. After all he loves me in his own way, whatever that means. I know that Ranger and I are not a couple, but he is my best friend. Once I got over my initial shock it became increasingly important for me to have his family's approval. I turned to face the family matriarch, it was easy to see that she must have been gorgeous in her youth, she was still a rather striking older women. When she began to speak Ranger's sisters got very quiet, I noticed that happens a lot when she talks.

"Estefanía, how long have you been in love with my son?"

WHAT! I must have stared at her with wide eyes because she gently patted my hand. She looked like she actually expected me to answer her. I know that I'm head over heals in love with her son. I don't know when it actually happened, but my feelings have continued to grow with every rescue, every word of encouragement, every 'proud of you Babe', and every time he lets me see a little bit of the man behind the mask. But how could I answer her, answer that question out loud when I have never told the man in question that I love him never mind that I was in love with him, let alone anyone else. It was not long ago when I stopped denying it to myself. I took a deep breath and was about to speak, what I was going to say I don't know but denial and avoidance have always been great friends to me. Out of nowhere I felt the car turn into a parking space and Lexi began clapping her hands and bouncing in her car seat.

"We're here, we're here." she squealed.

All I could do was thank God for the four year old.

My car door was opened once the car was parked and none other then the man in question was standing there with an outstretched hand. He looked at me, dear I say thoughtfully then a flash on concern graced his beautiful face before his blank mask slammed down. Hmmmmm

I stepped out of the car and around Ranger. I watched him attempt to take Lexi out of her booster seat and her cries could be heard from where I was standing.

"No, no, Tía Estefi do it"

Ranger just shook his head and walked away from the door. I walked over just as Lexi had unbuckled herself from her seat, and launched herself at me out the car door. To say she caught me by total surprise would be and understatement. I stumbled backwards and was about to go down with the bubbly little girl in my arms when my very own Dark Knight came to the rescue as always. He grabbed me around the waist, helping to get me in the upright position, before letting go.

I couldn't help but smile at him while speaking "thanks Batman"

Ranger gave me one of his rare 200-watt smiles, and replied with "always Babe."

Was he saying he would always catch me when I fall or was it more of I'm always rescuing you? I was praying for the first. Lexi was looking between the two of us like she was watching a tennis match, back and forth, back and forth. When she spoke it took everything in me not to laugh out loud at the young child.

"Tía Estefi, he is not a man bat, he is Tío Carlos."

What do you say to that? I just went with the first thing that came to mind. "You're right Sweet Pea he's not Batman he's your Uncle."

We began walking down the street with the rest of the family, apparently it was decided that the merry-go-round would be the first thing to tackle as it was getting late and it closed at nine. You couldn't help but smile when you walked down the sidewalk; happy families and couples were trotting around, enjoying their time together and their vacation. Quaint little shops and restaurants that must make a killing during the summer season in order to stay in business lined the street. There were jewelry, craft, and clothing stores. I was happily surprised that there weren't traditional shore shops like you see in Jersey all selling the same crap that was made in China.

When we got to the end of the road where the merry-go-round was located Mr. Manoso, I mean Ric, purchased tokens for the kids to ride. While they got in line, I wondered around taking in the sights of the old fashion amusement ride. I came upon a sign that described the ride.

Apparently it is called the "Flying Horse Merry-Go-Round" and it is the oldest and the only surviving flying horse carousel in the country dating back to 1876. It is different from a traditional merry-go-round as the horses are hanging from the ceiling as opposed to being mounted to the floor. They swing out when the ride is in motion giving you the feeling of flying. You need to be twelve or younger to ride, so it looks like Rafael just made it. Apparently during the middle of the ride a device holding metal rings is lowered and as the children go pass they attempt to grab the rings. One passenger will luckily grab the only brass ring entitling him or her to a free ride.

I felt like Ranger was keeping a bit of distance from me ever since he open the car door and I couldn't help but wonder what that was about. Did I do something to upset him? I made my way over to the family just in time to see our group of six kids racing to find their special horse. Rafael helped the younger children before mounting his own horse.

As the ride began and the music started, the kids began making their way around waving and smiling. I watched the kids with one eye while watching Ranger with the other. He was smiling and waving back to his nieces and nephews then took out his iPhone and started snapping pictures.

My heart clenched over the man next to me, he was so at ease in this setting. He said that he wasn't family material, but the site I was seeing proved different. I'd be inclined to say he was actually enjoying himself, and I was enjoying watching him. This was "family Ranger" and he just took over the number one spot as my favorite Ranger. Okay let me revise that he just took over my number two spot; nothing could beat "naked Ranger."

I decided to break the awkward silence that had happened between us and leaned up to whisper in his ear "you'll always be Batman to me, you know?"

He swung an arm around my waist gathering me close to him, the heat radiating off him warmed my bones against the cool ocean air. He kissed my curls and simply said, "Not Batman Babe, just a man."

He doesn't even know how wrong he is. Is he a man, yes but there is no 'just' about him. Maybe he doesn't like it when I call him Batman; I need to file that as a question to ask later. I felt like it always made him smile, but maybe I didn't realize what the smile means.

As we met the kids at the exit I noticed a little store attached to the ride. I tugged Ranger's arm and pulled him inside. There were cute little horse knickknacks and some Watch Hill memorabilia. On the counter a stack of books was sitting under a sign that said new. I walked over to take a peak and realized it was a story about the merry-go-round entitled "The Flying Horses of Watch Hill." I skimmed through the book and decided that Mary Alice would enjoy it; it had beautiful art work and was about horses. I grabbed a copy and upon second thought I added two more to give one to each family. Just as I was taking out my wallet to pay Ranger stepped over and paid the lady in cash.

"I was taking care of that you know?" I huffed.

"It's taken care of now, good idea. Let me guess one of copies is for the 'Horse'." Ranger said.

I just rolled me eyes in answer.

We joined everyone outside and started making our way down the street towards the ice cream. My tummy growled at the thought. Ranger let out a belly laugh while saying "time to feed the beast some ice cream, I guess."

I turned to him in order to give him the full visual of me sticking out my tongue.  
I was in the process of setting myself forward when Ranger's arm wrapped around me like a steal band he leaned forward and I thought he was going to kiss me instead he whispered in my ear "I could think of much better uses for that tongue" before letting me go. I felt the blush creep to my cheeks and was thankful it was dark so no one else would see it. Holy hot flash, it looks like "playful Ranger" is making an appearance.

As we reached the St. Clair Annex and old fashion ice cream shop with a walk up window that served all the tourists, little Miss Lexi bounced her way over to us tugging on my hand. " Tía Estefi" what kind of ice cream you get?" she asked.

"I think I am going to get cookies n' cream Sweet Pea, what about you?" I replied

"mmmm, me get chocolate with rainbow sprinkles."

"That sounds yummy." I replied with a smile.

"Tío Carlos what kind for you?" was her next question.

I looked over at Ranger and smiled wondering how he was going to tell his four year old niece that he didn't pollute his body by eating ice cream.

"Pistachio for me Munchkin" he answered and I knew the shock on my face was evident.

After we received the goods I gave a quick lick to my frozen treat before talking to Ranger "guess the temple is taking a day off."

He just shook his head and with a hint of amusement said, "the temple is taking the weekend off Babe!"

I choked right there on the street.

After regaining control of my breathing I couldn't help but to pull the tigers tail a bit, "wow," I said, "you're going to hell in a hand basket."

As everyone was finishing up their treats it was easy to see that the kids were getting sleepy, I was rather tired myself. After barely sleeping the night before the rather long catnap did little to refresh me. The troupes gathered and we made are way back to the cars, maybe we would get a chance to come back so I could visit all the little shops.

The drive back to the house was silent as the girls nodded off as soon as we pulled away from the curb. I was thankful as it meant I wouldn't have to answer any questions for now, especially Maria's.

We made it back to the house in less the fifteen minutes. Diego and Marcus were waiting for us outside and gently pulled the sleeping girls from their seats. Inside the house Ranger was waiting for me. After some goodnight pleasantries, everyone retreated to what I assumed were the bedrooms. Ranger placed his hand on my back and we began to climb up two sets of stairs and into what appeared to be the master suite.

"Ranger whose house is this?" I asked.

Ranger began tracing my jaw with his finger while he spoke "Babe, I left pajamas in the bathroom for you along with all the toiletries. Why don't you go take a shower, I'm going to go for a run on the beach, I'll meet you in bed."

Hmmmm, man of mystery didn't answer my question. I felt like in the last twenty-four hours that was happening a lot. I new better then to ask again at that moment, if he didn't want to answer he wouldn't. I felt my eyes growing heavy and bed sounded like a wonderful idea; hopefully the sheets would be as magnificent as those in Rangers seventh floor penthouse. I replied with a quick "kay."

Ranger kissed my forehead before pushing me toward the bathroom and then walking out the door.

I walked into the bathroom and I perked up a bit. It was absolutely stunning. I love the master bath off of Rangers bedroom but this bathroom if you could even call it that wasn't even in the same league. It is very possible that it was as large as my entire apartment.

The colors were soft tans and browns with white cabinetry. The first room held a vanity with a double sink, and a walk in shower the size of my little kitchen. The shower included a long granite bench and at least a half a dozen showerheads along with a shower massager. That might come in handy by the end of the weekend after being in such close proximity to the Cuban sex God. Above the bench was a panoramic window that overlooked the ocean. Behind one of the doors of the first room held a private commode area with it's own sink, and behind the other held a large white Jacuzzi tub, that could have fit a half dozen of the Merry Men. The side wall of this room was floor to ceiling glass in which I assumed was tinted to keep prying eyes away as it overlooked the dunes. I would have to make it a point to spend some time soaking before the weekend was over. This bathroom was every girls dream, at least every Jersey girls.

I made quick work of the shower, avoiding washing my hair; it was pointless with going to the beach tomorrow. I engulfed myself in Bvlgair, shaved my legs, and check other areas, finally being thankful that I allowed the girls to convince me to go for an almost bare Brazilian wax for the summer. I stepped out and wrapped myself in a deliciously soft towel and found a beautiful silk sky blue pajama set, consisting of pants, a camisole tank top, and a robe on the vanity. I ran my fingers over the fabric and it felt lovely but I couldn't bring myself to put it on. I quickly walked into the bedroom in my towel and hunted around until I found the little travel bag I personally packed. I grabbed one of the black t-shirts I commandeered from Ranger and tugged it on over my head before letting the towel drop to the floor. Perfect.

After brushing my teeth and depositing the towel I made my way to bed, stopping momentarily to take in the room. It was soft creams and browns with blue accents in different shades. There was a gas fireplace with a seating area in front that consisted of a smaller white love seat and two brown leather armchairs. The back wall to the entire room was filled with windows and had a set of sliding glass doors that led to a balcony overlooking the ocean. I felt my eyes began to drift close and decided it be best to get in bed and wait for Ranger's return. I never really looked around the house this evening as I was on sensory overload. I would have to make it a point to explore tomorrow, if the bedroom was any indication everything else must be beautiful.

I climbed in my side of the bed, funny we're not a couple but we clearly have sides. I must say I got the better end of the deal in this room as I had the side overlooking the beach below, not that there is really a bad side when you're in bed with Ranger.

I let my thoughts wonder over everything that had happened today while I waited for Ranger willing myself to stay awake so that I could ask him some questions. I still couldn't understand why he brought me here, not that I wasn't enjoying myself after the initial shock wore off. My mind was racing going over what everyone had said to me. Why would his mom call me daughter? His dad called me Novio what does that mean? Note to self, text Hector in the morning. His sisters were happy to finally meet me and glad I was here, why? It was obviously they knew about me from their questions, but what else did Ranger tell them and why? The other half a dozen questions I entertained all ended in a why as well.

His niece Lexi was just too much, I think I found a little friend but I could not understand the reasoning behind her calling me Aunt Stephanie or should I say Aunt Stephie. I also couldn't understand why her calling out for me, sitting on my lap, and holding my hand made me want one of my own. It was a new and rather scary feeling for me especially because it was not just anyone I wanted mind you; I was envisioning one with Rangers features and coloring along with my blue eyes and curly hair. Hmmm actually it would be better if he had his dad's straight silky hair. Oh God, what am I thinking, I have just given myself a son with Ranger. Best not to go down that road, he doesn't do stupid things like marriage and children and were not even married let alone a couple.

My thoughts continued to drift and ended up on Ranger the man I love, or should I say Carlos, he was most defiantly Carlos with his family.

I was drifting off to sleep when I felt the bed dip beside me and Ranger crawl in. He smelled freshly washed and yummy. He pulled my back close to his front and kissed my curls and I sighed in contentment. The last thing I recall was Ranger saying, "love you Babe" but I was lights out before I could even respond and say something stupid like I love you too.

* * *

Edited 12/28/2012


	6. Saturday Morning September 1, 2012

**As always:** Not mine & not making any money. Minor Spoilers though 18.

* * *

Thanks for everyone who is continuing to read/review/alert Holiday Weekend- it puts a smile on my face. During the editing session, I decided to merge chapters six and seven. I hope that you enjoy the long chapter. _I have added some links on my profile to give you a visual aid!_

* * *

_The last thing I recall was Ranger saying, "love you Babe" but I was lights out before I could even respond and say something stupid like I love you too._

* * *

**Holiday**** Weekend 6**

Swat….

Swat….

"What doin?" I asked Ranger, my voice filled with sleep, my eyes never opening. Ranger has woken me up in some interesting ways over the past but seriously does he think prying my eyelids open is going to start my morning off on the right foot…ugh MEN!

Great Mr. Mysterious wants to remain silent this morning, well I'll show him. Keeping my eyes closed I absently reach for the blankets and pulled them closer, desperately trying to bury myself in the bed that is as luxurious as the one in Ranger's penthouse if not more so.

I just felt myself returning to dreamland when again I felt prying fingers on my eyelids.

Swat…

I know that I have witnessed a very different Ranger here in Rhode Island but I'm relatively certain that no matter how different he is, he still does not giggle like a schoolgirl. As my eyes shot open the giggling became louder. Looking to the left, right and foot of the bed I didn't spot any visitors. I peered over the edge on my side and sure enough there was little Miss. Lexi crouching down trying to hide.

I glanced down at my watch and groaned it was only six thirty. Much to my own despise I am much better in the morning now that Ranger has been training me and that I am working at RangMan part-time but six thirty on a Saturday morning when I am on vacation is so not cool.

Think Stephanie, think, how we deal with this she is only four. When in doubt smile and wing it has become my philosophy with the Manoso family in the last twelve hours, mine as well continue along that path.

"Good morning Lexi, what are you doing?"

"Tía Estefi we go to beach and build castle now?" Lexi answered while trying to climb up on the bed with what I assumed was a bathing suit gripped in her little hand.

"Sweet Pea it is very early, we need to put on our beach cloths, have breakfast, and wait for the sun to warm everything up before we go to the beach." I answered while lifting the little girl onto the bed.

"Oh" was her sweet little reply, she sounded so disappointed and it tugged on my heart.

"Where is your mom?" I asked

"In kitchen with Tío Carlos, I sneak up see you." At least her reply had answered one of my internal questions as to where my bedmate was.

What to do? I am sure that after a while Celia will wonder where Lexi is. It would be best to avoid her coming up to look for her as I am only in one of her brothers t-shirts.

Got it.

"How about you sit here while I go and get ready for the beach, then we will go see your mom and have breakfast?" please say okay; please say okay I thought to myself while I waited for her reply.

"Kay, but you help Lexi dress and do hair" was her rather thought out reply.

I could do that, but right now I needed to get to the bathroom and take care of my own business as my bladder let itself be known. "Okay" I responded while jumping off the bed and scurrying to the bathroom, all the while thankful that Ranger's shirt came down to my knees.

I quickly took care of my business, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and pulled my hair into messy ponytail. When I exited the bathroom and walked into the dressing area, Lexi was laying on my side of the bed following me with her eyes. I closed the door and noticed that one side of the dressing area had cloths for me hanging along with a dresser while the other appeared to have the same for Ranger. I rooted though the draws until I came up with three different bathing suits, all from Victoria Secrets, all two-piece; fantastic this is so not what I would have packed for myself if I knew where I was going and who I would be with. With an eye roll to no one I began investigating my options.

One was an itty-bitty black string bikini with gold chains and detailing, definitely not happening, way to sexy and revealing.

Option number two was a pushup, strapless top with a twist appearance to the front and hip-kini bottoms that had a ring on each side in a pale pink color. What in the world was Ella thinking, I can't wear something like this around Ranger's family. The pale color alone will make me look almost nude, and not that I have too much to show but this suit leaves nothing to the imagination.

Option three was a tankini with inch wide halter straps and typical bikini bottom in a gorgeous blue color that reminded me of Caribbean water. This I could work with, the top would cover me without making me look like a skank or a grandma and the bottoms where actually bottoms not barely there's.

I put the suit on and glanced in the mirror, damn I look good if do say so myself. All the working out is truly paying off; this is probably the best beach body I have ever had. I may need to try on the other bikinis when I have more time just to see how they look. I pulled out a white beach dress and threw it on over the tankini and slid my feet into some white beaded flip-flops, I was good to go.

Exiting the dressing room I smiled at little Lexi, she was half naked trying to get the top of her bikini on. She smiled when she saw me and I couldn't help but widen my smile, I just want to eat her up she is so cute.

"Do you need help Sweet Pea?" I asked

She just huffed and walked over to where I was standing after pulling off her tangled top she handed me both pieces. I took the bathing suit from her; she raised her arms as I pulled the pink ruffled top with pink and white check back over her head. Before I helped her put the bottoms on I asked if she needed to go to the bathroom figuring it would be easier before she was dressed. She just shook her head no and stepped into the bottoms I was holding.

I began gathering her pajamas, quickly made the bed, and was just about to usher Lexi out the door when she spoke.

"Tía Estefi my hair!"

Mental head slap, I should have remembered that. I led her to the edge of the freshly made bed, picked her up and settled her down. After grabbing my brush and a couple of elastics out of the bathroom, I climbed behind Lexi, began brushing her hair and asked "Pigtails or Braid?"

It is amazing how the simplest questions seem like life altering decisions to a four year old. After thinking about it for a few moments she decided on pigtails.

Twenty-five minutes after my early morning visitor made herself known, we were on our way downstairs, Lexi was perched on my right hip her cloths clutched to her chest. We reached the bottom of the stairs quietly, trying to avoid waking the rest of the house. I could barely make out the sounds of Ranger's and Celia's voices in the kitchen. They grew louder the closer we got and my ears perked up at the mention of my name, before I could listen further Lexi whispered in my ear "Tía Estefi I have to go potty."

This is why I don't do kids, did I not just ask her if she had to go ten minutes earlier. I set Lexi on the floor and walked her over to the bathroom right off the kitchen. After promising not to leave she made her way in.

I was leaning against the wall waiting for Lexi when I heard Ranger speak to his sister.

"What did you guys ask her in the car yesterday? When I opened the door she looked like she was going to try to swim back to New Jersey to get away from everyone, away from me."

"Quit being so dramatic Carlos, we just asked her simple questions to try to engage in conversation. We talked about things that either you or Fernando and Hector already told us" was Celia's reply.

Hmmm, how would Carlos's brother Fernando and his partner Hector know anything about me? Very strange.

"You're not telling me something hermana* and I'm going to find out." Ranger spat back at Celia.

Please Celia don't bring up your mothers in love with comment, please, I thought to myself as I continued to listen.

"Carlos relax everything is fine. Let me ask you something why did it take you guys so long to get into the house yesterday? You must have been in the driveway almost a half hour."

I would swear a very loud sigh left Rangers lips before he replied. "She was surprised all of you guys were in the house and then she was terrified."

"What do you mean she was surprised? Please do not tell me that you didn't tell that poor girl where she was going and who would be here until you pulled into the driveway?" Spoke Celia with such an icy quality to her voice, if it was directed at me I may have froze.

Maybe Ranger froze because I never heard him reply and after a few seconds Celia continued her tirade in Spanish "Juro a hermano que tiene mierda de asno para cerebros a veces.**"

When Ranger found his voice again it was so soft I almost couldn't make it out thru the wall, unfortunately hearing it did little to help me understand as he continued the conversation in Spanish. "Fui espantado de decirla. Es el corazón, mi alma, mi todo. Yo no la puedo aflojar.

Note to self, have Hector teach me more Spanish so I can continue to build on the limited 'menu of words' that I know. I am pretty sure corazón means heart, but I can't put it into context. I was lost in my own musing; I didn't hear Celia's response or Lexi exit the bathroom.

"All set Sweet Pea?" I asked when I felt her tug on my hand.

She didn't answer just continued to tug on my hand until my feet started following her into the kitchen. As soon as we entered the room Ranger and Celia's heads snapped to us at the same time. If they rehearsed it, it wouldn't have been done as accurately.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the imaginary clock moved in my head as no one spoke when we entered. The silence felt as if it stretched on forever, only easing when both Ranger and Celia spoke at the same time.

"Morning Babe."

"Lexi what are you doing up? Who got you dressed?"

The awkwardness the silence left was still present, I don't know if it had to do with us walking in on their conversation, or the fact that we were both standing there dressed so early in the morning, but it was becoming uncomfortable. With a cheeky smile to the siblings I addressed them.

"Good morning. Celia, Lexi visited me this morning with her swimsuit in hand. I helped her dress and did her hair, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind but what do you mean Lexi visited you Estefanía, where were you?" With a glance over at the clock Celia continued, "it's only a little after seven."

I chuckled. "She came up to the bedroom about six thirty, she was ready to go build a sand castle." I paused and smiled, looking down at the little girl before I continued. "I explained that we needed to get dressed, have breakfast, and wait for the sun to warm everything up before we can go."

"I am so sorry she bothered you Estefanía. Thank you for helping her, it seems like she has become rather attached. She is an early riser, but I didn't even hear her." Celia replied.

I smiled a mischievous little smile at Ranger before I spoke. "Seems like she has some of her Uncles abilities, she told me she snuck upstairs before you two noticed her."

Ranger chuckled before reaching down and scooping Lexi up. He plopped her on a stool at the island before speaking to her. "What should we make for breakfast Munchkin?"

"PANCAKES!" Lexi yelled so loud I was sure the rest of the house would be up in no time.

Celia excused herself from the kitchen to get dressed; it was only then that I noticed she was in pajamas.

I began making my away around the island and into the kitchen on the hunt for some coffee. For the first time I noticed how incredible the kitchen was. I have burnt water in the past, and my culinary skills tend to be limited to peanut butter and olive sandwiches and reheating my mother's leftovers but this is the kind of kitchen that inspires you to learn how to cook. The cabinetry had a white wash finish and you could tell by looking at the stove and refrigerator that they were not only huge but also top of the line. It was a kitchen with an adjoined seating area that was designed with entertaining in mind.

I located the coffee pot and started fixing myself a cup with the cream and sugar that were out. I didn't notice Ranger was behind me until he whispered in my ear causing a shiver to run threw my body.

"Sleep well Babe?" he asked while kissing that oh so sensitive spot were my ear and jaw aligned.

"Mmmm Hmmm" was all I could say. Oh how my body betrays my mind whenever he is close.

"Was something wrong with the pajamas I left for you?" Ranger asked while pressing me into the counter a little more with his body.

"Hugh" I shook my head slightly, closing my eyes, trying to realign my brain before I spoke again. "No Ranger, they were beautiful I just like sleeping in your shirt."

He placed another kiss on me, this time on my ear lobe before he gently pulled on it with his teeth, his hands sliding down my sides to rest on my hips. I am pretty sure I let out a soft moan.

"Why Babe?" he asked in a husky voice, while still whispering in my ear.

I felt my eyes fly open with that question and was happy that he couldn't see my face. I couldn't very well say because it smells like you and makes me feel safe. I couldn't say because I love you and it makes me feel close to you. Ranger began moving his hands up my sides and back down to my hips, as I stood there panicked. Shit…shit…shit, how do I answer this.

A very loud clearing of the throat brought me back to reality. Ranger took a step back and we both turned around, so much for Batman always being aware of his surroundings he looked as startled as I was.

Marcus was standing there grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Do you think I can get some of that coffee?" he asked.

Thank you for the interruption I thought to myself.

"Sure, sure" I replied rather hastily, grabbing my cup and wiggling around the two men, making my way over to one of the stools. It was only then I realized that the majority of the family was in the kitchen. How could we not have heard them? I felt my cheeks starting to blush, what did they see? What did they hear?

Breakfast or should I say the morning feast, as there were three different kinds of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, fresh fruit, and pastries served, all pasted in a blur. The men of the family seemed to be in charge of the morning meal. Watching "domesticated Ranger" always makes my heart beat a little faster and today was no exception.

Before long we were all heading down to the beach. Beach chairs, umbrellas, sand toys, boogie boards, and surf boards all made there way down along with beach blankets, towels, and a cooler filled with water and juice boxes. We set everything up on the private beach that belonged to the house it was truly incredible.

Ranger kissed me on the forehead telling me his was off to teach Rafael how to surf, as it would be high tide at 9:58. I couldn't help but wonder if we were every going to spend any time together, alone on this trip. I didn't get to travel along those thoughts for long as Lexi came over to take me to where the buckets and pals had been set out in the perfect spot for her castle.

Time passed quickly as Lexi and I built a castle taller then the four year old. We had a little help from Renzo and Dannica but they both seemed rather shy around me still. A few times when I wasn't paying attention to what we were doing and instead watching Ranger teach Rafael the finder points of surfing Alejandro would sneak over and kick down or hit a part of the castle. I found it rather amusing, as he was being a typical three-year old but Lexi wasn't as thrilled. At one point she threw sand in his face and was spotted by Maria, which earned her a time out.

After a few hours the women scooped up the little kids in order to get them washed up for lunch and a nap. They asked me to join them inside but I declined. I wasn't done soaking up the rays and was enjoying all the men still going strong on the surfboards. It looked as if Rafael was doing really well; he was able to stand up a few times. I couldn't help but smile as I looked between all five of them in the water. They were all beautiful male specimens including Ricardo Sr. and it was almost as if I was watching a movie instead of experiencing real life.

I could get use to this I thought to myself as I laid down on one of the blankets, using a rolled towel for a pillow, I watched the waves roll in. Stop it Stephanie, stop it right there. You don't even know whose house this is, and just because Ranger brought you away for the weekend with his family doesn't mean that he has changed his status on relationships and is going to be bringing you around all the time. Take what you can get, be happy with his friendship and support I told myself. The problem I've been having is that my mind had all the right answers, but my heart wouldn't listen. How much longer could I go on loving this man from afar while being so close to him? By the end of this weekend my heart may be broken into so many pieces I wouldn't be able to put it together again and Ranger wouldn't have done anything wrong. He has told me more times then I care to remember that 'his lifestyle doesn't lend itself to relationships' and 'his love doesn't come with a ring' but unfortunately for me being told these things and listening to them were two different things. I closed my eyes and sighed, I could do this I would be strong because losing him is not an option. I can't lose him!

My eyes flew open when I realized I was no longer lying on the blanket, but flung over a broad and muscular shoulder. Looking down I saw Rangers beautiful ass in front of my face and it took my entire will power not to bite it. What in the world was he doing? Slowly I saw the water covering his legs as he made his way into the surf, oh no! I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled my body up so that I was facing him. He had that damn smirk on his face, and I could tell I was entertaining him again.

"Need to be more aware of your surroundings Babe" Ranger said as our eyes focused in on one another.

I squeezed him tighter around the waist and brought my hands up to rest on his shoulders. His hands came down and rested on my ass and it was only then that I realized that we were mouth-to-mouth, groin-to-groin.

Ranger's eyes were twinkling with amusement the entire time he was walking farther out into the surf. A wave broke, splashing up on my back and I clung tighter to Ranger. Damn that was cold.

"Put me down" I said.

"You've been saying that to me a lot lately Babe." Ranger replied.

"Carlos, put me down." As soon as I said it my eyes widened with surprised and I clasped my left hand over my mouth. I've never called him by his given name.

Ranger looked stunned for a second and then pulled my hand away from my mouth and said "say it again."

I must have acquired ESP because I knew exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Carlos" I breathed. I felt Rangers length grow hard against me before his lips crashed down on mine.

He kissed me with such passion that I thought my heart was going to explode. His tongue explored my mouth, stroking my own, all while cradling me closer to him. I felt my nipples harden and I pressed my chest into his, while sliding my hands around his back and up into his loose hair.

After a few moments we pulled away from each other both gasping for air. Ranger rested his forehead against mine, his eyes closed. I could feel his heart beating widely and for once it was nice to see that he was as affected as I was.

Ranger opened his mouth to speak but before any words came out a loud whistle snapped both of our heads in the direction of the shore. Standing there was a man, maybe a few years younger then Ranger and not as built, but it was easy to see the family resemblance. I had to assume that it was Fernando, Ranger's brother. Behind him on the deck at the top of the stairs was another man, must be his partner I thought.

"Hermano**** you better bring Estefanía over to meet me right now. I have been waiting far to long to meet this Angelita."

Ranger groaned and started walking towards the shore, my legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. As we got closer, the man who was on the stairs came into focus and all of a sudden a few things started to fall into place.

* * *

Edited 03/07/13

* * *

***hermana**- sister

****Juro a hermano que tiene mierda de asno para cerebros a veces.**- I swear brother you have donkey shit for brains sometimes.

*** **Fui espantado de decirla. Es el corazón, mi alma, mi todo. Yo no la puedo aflojar.** - I was scared to tell her. She is my heart, my soul, my everything. I can't loose her.

***hermano**- brother

Translations were made using freetranslation . com English to Spanish (Latin American)


	7. Saturday September 1, 2012

**As always:** Not mine & not making any money. Minor Spoilers though 18.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter- I could give you the long version but I will spare you and just say the real life got in the way. Thanks to everyone who is reading and placing an alert Holiday Weekend, a special thanks to those of you who have taken the time to leave a review- it means so much to me.

Please note that all mistakes are my own- I have finally edited and re-posted this chapter but I would be a fool to say that is my strength. If I write another story I'll be sure to find a Beta to help with that job!

I hope you enjoy! :0)

* * *

_Ranger opened his mouth to speak but before any words came out a loud whistle snapped both of our heads in the direction of the shore. Standing there was a man, maybe a few years younger then Ranger and not as built, but it was easy to see the family resemblance. I had to assume that it was Fernando Ranger's brother. Behind him on the deck at the top of the stairs was another man, must be his partner I thought._

_"Hermano you better bring Estefanía over to meet me right now. I have been waiting far to long to meet this Angelita."_

_Ranger groaned and started walking towards the shore, my legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. As we got closer, the man who was on the stairs came into focus and all of a sudden a few things started to fall into place._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Fernando's partner is Hector, my Hector, how did I not know this? I knew he has been seeing someone and he kept telling me that he would introduce us in time. I wasn't happy but tried not to bug him too much because I saw how content he was. I might have to kick his ass for keeping this from me. Okay well I literally can't kick his ass, he may be the smallest of the Merry Men, but that's not saying much. This is going to take some plotting in order to in act my revenge. I cannot believe he didn't tell me the man that makes him smile is Ranger's brother!

There was a time not that long ago that I was terrified of Hector. Over the past two and a half years that fear has transformed into a brotherly type love and a deep friendship. I'm not really sure how it all happened, but I do know that when I looked past his hard exterior and gang tattoos I saw a fierce protector and someone who is as misunderstood as myself. The fact that he cannot only understand but also speaks English extremely well helped to build our friendship, I like to talk. The fact that he hides behind the language barrier makes me sad at times. I know that he uses it as a cover to kept people at a distance, the majority of the Merry Men still don't know. He told me once that the less people you let into your life the less people there are to hurt you. On a professional level the language sham is beneficial because people say things around him that they shouldn't as they assume he can't understand them. I know that it has saved my ass more then once, as he has overheard threats against me.

I was drawn from my thoughts as Ranger tucked a stray curl behind my ear.

"Earth to Babe" he said with a small grin.

It was only then that I realized that we had made it back to the beach and were standing in front of Fernando. With as much grace as possible I unwrapped my legs from Rangers waist and slid down his wet body. Yum! Swim trunk Ranger is a beautiful cross between Ranger in a towel with beads of water glistening on his magnificent chest and Ranger in silk boxers, it's a gorgeous site to see. With a little shake to my head to clear the impure yet oh so right thoughts I turned to face Rangers only brother.

"Hi, you must be Fernando, I'm Stephanie" I said, extending my hand.

Fernando grasped my outstretched hand and pulled me into a hug so tight I thought I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. As he held me he kept mumbling, "thank you, thank you, thank you" while rocking me back and forth.

When Fernando released me from his hug he held me with outstretched arms, his eyes glistened with unshed tears, and he was staring at me with such intensity it made me gasp. For the life of me I had no idea the reasons he was thanking me, or the root of his very visible emotions but I felt the overwhelming desire to try to comfort him. I raised my hand and placed my palm against his cheek and tried to give him a soft and reassuring smile, he placed his hand over mine and his tears started streaming down his face. I fought the urge to run the other way, I do not come from a family that talks about emotions, never mind displaying them, and I try to keep mine buried preferring to live in denial. I continued to hold Fernando's cheek in my palm for a long time just looking back at him, after a while he seemed to get his emotions under control and a beautiful smile graced his face and lit up his eyes.

"Your pictures do you no justice, you're much more beautiful in person." Fernando said.

I began to get a little nervous, what pictures has he viewed of me? Please tell me he is not talking about my pictures in the paper that love to announce 'Bombshell Bounty Hunter Strikes Again' or even worse the ones the Merry Men seem to capture when I am all hussied up for a distraction.

"Thanks, I think" was my softly spoken reply.

Fernando entwined our hands that were still resting on his cheek and began walking over to the blanket I had laid out that morning. It was only then that I realized that Ranger was no longer with us, I swear he's like smoke. I cannot believe he would leave me out here with his brother who I have never met and not even tell me he was departing.

When Fernando spoke again it did little to ease my aggravation towards Ranger. "Come sit and talk with me hermoso*."

"Okay" I said, while letting out a sigh of frustration. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that dealing with Ranger's brother was going to be much more difficult then his sisters were last night.

Fernando must have picked up on my nerves, what is it with this family and ESP. When he spoke again it was gentle and meant to be reassuring "nothing to worry about hermoso, I have been waiting a long time to meet you."

Great just great, I didn't even know his name until yesterday, never mind the fact that I was going to meet him and the rest of the family this weekend. I considered myself lucky to know that Ranger even had a brother and now, said brother wants to have a conversation which he seems to be very much prepared for. Oh joy!

I didn't know what to say so I busied myself with putting on my beach dress and attempted to fix my hair with a finger comb before sitting down next to Fernando. We were staring out at the ocean, watching the tide roll out, leaving a mixture of frothy foam, shells, and seaweed behind.

"I have so much to thank you for" he said while joining our hands again, never taking his eyes off the sea.

I didn't respond I hadn't a clue as to what he could possibly have to thank me for. He used my silence as an opportunity to continue.

"You brought my brother back to me, to us" he said while squeezing my hand. "He has become a different man since he met you, well that is not exactly right, he has become more Carlos again and less Ranger" he continued. "It was little things at first really, he would call Mama to check in, or send an e-mail to one of us hermanos**. Then he started to visit more then once or twice a year and not just for a holiday, he would come to mama's bi-weekly family dinners every so often. It was as if this light that was inside him became brighter and brighter in the last three or four years after being turned off for so long. He seems human again Estefanía, and I know it is because of you."

He seemed to finish, so I turned to him after giving his hand a quick squeeze I dropped it. I don't know the reason for Ranger's changes but I am certain that I do not play a roll in them. I hope the rest of his family is not under the same misconception. Maybe it is just Ranger's age that has brought him back into the family, or maybe it has to do with his business being established and running successfully that he feels he can devote more time to them. Whatever the reason I am happy for not only him but his family as well. Now the only question is how do I point this out to his brother.

"Fernando" I began.

"Fern" he interrupted.

I started again "Fern, while I am happy that Ranger has re-entered for lack of a better word the family, I assure you I am not the reason."

"Tisk, tisk, Estefanía you need to trust me, a brother knows these things." Fern replied. "How well do you know my brother hermoso?" he continued.

Now that is a tricky question, best to go back to the when in doubt smile and wing it plan of dealing with Ranger's family.

"I know your brother as well as he allows me too," I answered.

Fern seemed to ponder over this answer and it was silent again except for the crashing of the waves on the sand.

"I think you know more of him then you allow yourself to admit. He loves you very much Estefanía." He turned back to the water when he finished speaking.

This conversation was getting very close to the danger zone but my mouth did not comprehend the warnings. "He loves me in his own way Fern" I replied, my voice sounding a little angry for which I was ashamed.

Fern drew in a sharp breath before turning back to me. As he spoke his eyes were soft but his voice was tight "of course he loves you in his own way, whose way do you want him to love you? Should he love you as one of your exes did, or as your father does? Do you want him to love you in the way his men do?" he paused a moment before continuing "does he not show you the depths of his love with his actions Estefanía?"

I couldn't reply to him, my mouth felt as dry as the Sahara desert. I drew my hands together and began ringing them, trying to digest his words while providing myself a release. I had never thought about Ranger's comment in that context. In my head the 'in my own way' always held such a negative vibe that it felt worse then when he told me that his type of love for me was 'the kind that doesn't call for a ring. But a condom might come in handy.' I am beginning to think I need to reevaluate some things; the man in black is just so confusing at times, his actions say one thing while his words something else entirely.

I don't know how long we sat there, I was lost in my own thoughts I am sure the same can be said for Fern. I noticed him sliding a little closer to me before I felt his arm sliding across my shoulder, anchoring me to his body. I felt the joy in him when he decided to speak again. "You brought Hector into my life as well hermoso, and for that I will thank you until the day I die. He is a remarkable man and I am honored to call him my partner, my lover, and my best friend."

I had to smile, Fern's joy was contagious and Hector was an extraordinary man.

"I am thrilled that you and Hector have found each other Fern, I see how happy he has been but I am afraid no thanks is due here" I replied. What was this man thinking?

"Oh but you see it is Estefanía. Hector said that if it were not for you his heart would still be closed," Fern informed me.

I chuckled; Hector once told me that I was the can opener to his heart.

I wanted to ask Fern a little about his relationship with Hector but before I got the chance Rafael came running over to us and began speaking in rapid Spanish. "Tío Fern, el Tío Carlos me dijo conseguirle y permitir que sepa que sus dos horas están arriba***".

"You'll have to excuse me now hermoso but my time is up. We will talk more, think about what I said, okay?" said Fern.

I shook my head slightly acknowledging his request as he got up and walked off leaving me to my own thoughts.

I gathered my knees into my chest, trying to provide myself some comfort as I starred off at the horizon. The sun was cooling and the breeze was picking up, overall the weather had made it a perfect beach day, one of the last of the summer. I rested by head on my knees and closed my eyes trying to process everything Fern had said to me. Before I could stop myself I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks and splashing on my knees. Oh how I wish that I were the light in Rangers life, that he would allow me to be that, allow me to repay the favor. He is my light, actually if I am honest with myself he is not only my light, he is my strength, my support, the reason my heart beats.

I don't know how long I sat there; my tears had long since dried up. How many more could I cry over this man, over what I wanted and longed for that seemingly would never happen. How much longer could I go on like this? My brain was even more confused now then before this weekend started. Not only the things that Ranger had said but also the comments made by his family had me drowning in thought. One thing I knew for sure was that I needed to do a better job of guarding my heart for the rest of the weekend if I had any hopes of surviving it.

I felt the sand shift beside me and than a water bottle dropped into my lap. I looked over and to find Hector sitting next to me, I gave him my best attempt at a smile but he didn't look as if it was convincing. He ruffled my curls and pulled me close to him.

After a few minutes he spoke and I could tell he was trying to lighten the troubled mood that he sensed.

"Angelita I told you that I would introduce to my better half in time" Hector said.

I couldn't help but giggle a bit and smack him in the chest. "That you did my friend" I replied. I wanted to be mad at him like I was when I first realized just a short time ago that his man was Ranger's brother but I just couldn't muster it up. I could tell that Fern was a wonderful man who was very much in love with my friend and I am sure that Hector realized that I would have made the connection, and he was trying to protect his bosses privacy.

Hector's voice broke me from my musing "I didn't think it was my place to introduce you to his family. Do you forgive me?"

I leaned into Hector and smiled, his ESP was on the job. I chose my next words carefully trying not to show my jealousy. "No forgiveness needed amigo, I am just happy that you are in love and have found someone who wants to share in that. Fern seems wonderful."

"It's because of you Angelita that I felt I could love again. You made me love again" Hector said with such tenderness in his voice it truly left me speechless.

We sat on the beach a little longer before Hector announced that we should make our way inside before they send out the search party. I couldn't help but laugh, as that was exactly what happened last night.

I gathered up the blanket and my towel threw on my flip-flops before making my way to the stairs that led to the house. Hector entwined our hands and we ascended the steps together.

I noticed that all the men with the exception of Ranger were gathered at one of the tables on the deck drinking La Tropical, which I had learned was the first Cuban beer and Ric and Diego were smoking cigars. Hector walked over to join them and I made my way into the kitchen. The smells engulfed me, and my mouth watered from all the spices that filled the air. I looked around again and observed Ranger was nowhere to be found, strange.

Maria was the first to notice me; she brushed her apron off and came to stand in front of me. She reached over and patted my cheek before speaking. "I hope you like Cuban food hija, I have made everyone's favorites."

My stomach took that moment to announce it presence with a very loud growl, I blushed and turned my head. After taking a few deep breaths I replied to Maria "I am not sure if I have ever had Cuban food but it smells wonderful. Is there anything I can help with?"

"No, no, you go get cleaned up for dinner" Maria answered.

I was about to ask where Ranger was but before I got the chance she had made her way back to the stove and was engrossed in frying something.

Once I reached the bedroom, I looked around again for Batman but I had no luck. I reached the dressing room and pulled out a pair of white Bermuda shorts and a black top in the softest cotton I had every felt. I found a beautiful La Perla beige pushup bra and string thong set in the dresser. Holy crap this was over two hundred dollars worth of undergarments, trust me I know quality lingerie when I see it. Is this man crazy, I don't need this? I was really wishing that I packed myself or better yet didn't come at all; he shouldn't be spending his money on me.

I took a shower to remove the sand and salt water, shaved and engulfed myself in the magical green shower gel, oh that smell. I stepped out of the shower, and proceeded to get myself ready. I tamed my curls with Mr. Alexander's magical gel, and added just a few coats of mascara for courage with some lip-gloss, no sense of covering up all the color from the sun. I put on the lingerie and it melted to my skin perfectly, God it felt like heaven. I finished getting dressed and with freshly cleaned attitude and body I was determined to enjoy the rest of the evening while keeping my heart closed off. I exited the bathroom to find some shoes to put on; it was only then that I realized that the doors to the balcony were open.

I quietly crept over to the door and what I found had me stopping in my tracks. Ranger was sitting in one of the chairs staring out at the ocean much like I was earlier, he looked almost rejected if that was a word you could put in the same thought as Ranger. I noticed the second he realized my presence because his body stiffened. Wow what was that about? I quietly walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder "there you are" I said softly.

"Stephanie" Ranger said, oh crap, I hated when he called me, especially when I knew he was using it because he was angry or upset. He still wasn't even looking at me, what the hell, what did I do?

Before I had the chance to ask what was the matter he spoke "if you're unhappy, we can leave now and I'll bring you home".

Where in the world did that come from? Maybe he was the one that was unhappy; maybe he realized bringing me here to meet his family was a mistake. I felt my throat closing up as these thoughts ran rabid through my brain.

"Ranger" I croaked out, I paused to take a deep breath willing my voice to become stronger. "Ranger," I started again, "if you're unhappy with me being here all you have to do is say the word and I'll leave. I will take your car back, I am sure you can ride with Hector and Fern or something. No sense in letting me ruin your time with your family". By the time I was finished talking I could feel the tears building up in my eyes, I turned my head in the opposite direction, not like it mattered because he still hadn't so much as glanced at me, but I was determined not to let him see them fall.

I was just about to walk into the bedroom to gather the few things I had personally packed and high tail it out of Rhode Island, when I felt his hand on my shoulder and his body behind mine.

"Stephanie" he said in a whisper.

I paused but didn't turn to face him. What did this man want from me? Could he not see that he was breaking me?

"Babe" he said a little louder this time.

I was just about to turn around when Lexi came bouncing into the bedroom with Danica hot on here heals.

"Tío Carlos, Tía Estefi, tis time for dinner" Lexi all but yelled.

I plastered a fake smile on my face before responding to the little girl. "Okay Sweet Pea let me get my shoes."

It looks like my retreat would have to wait a while longer, suck it up I said to myself, you can come up with some excuse during dinner as to why you need to leave. I made my way to the dressing room and tucked my feet into a pair of black sandals, all the while trying to regain my composure. You can do this I kept telling myself over and over again; maybe if I repeated it enough I would start to believe it.

Lexi made her way over to me and was fingering some of my cloths that were hanging up. "Pretty, we play dress up tomorrow?" she asked.

I couldn't help but smile a genuine smile, God I was going to miss this little girl. I can't believe how attached I have gotten to her. I chose not to answer I just grabbed her hand and made my way out into the bedroom to find Ranger talking to Danica, about what I have no idea.

We made our way down the stairs and out to the back deck where everyone was gathered, the sun was just setting and everything was covered in a soft light with some tiki torches adding to the summer feel. Lexi pulled me over to where three chairs were open and sat down, patting the chair next to her for me. Danica hurried off to sit next to here mother, which left the other chair free for Ranger.

Ric gave a short grace and then all hell broke loose at the table. Beer and wine were handed out, but I declined, drinking and driving were not a good idea. More dishes of food then I thought possible were passed from every angle. Every time something would reach me Ranger would explained what it was, all I could do was simply nod, if I looked at him or responded I would crumble.

The food was absolutely wonderful, it was like a party for my taste buds and under normal circumstances I would have been moaning my appreciation. Unfortunately even my trusty staple of food could not make me feel better. I couldn't remember the last time I felt so sad, it was clear that Ranger regretted bringing me here to meet his family, that he was unhappy with me. I knew that this weekend was a mistake that my heart wouldn't make it out in one piece, why didn't I trust my own Spidy Sense?

I could be honest and say I was a little jealous of his family, you could see and feel the love they had for one another, significant others included. Now don't get me wrong my family loves each other but we show it in food not with expressing emotions and touching each other. My family also comes with a constant layer of Burg guilt and my mother has no problem letting me know that I am a disappointment. I didn't see that here, in fact I think I was hugged more this weekend by Ranger's family then I was the last ten years combined by my own.

Dinner passed in a blur with loud conversation all around. I remained as quiet as possible during the meal, only speaking when spoken too, very different and unusual for me. The kids all excused themselves at some point to go play in the den and get ready for bed, as the meal was long. After everyone finished Maria and Ric went off to take care of the dishes and grandkids not allowing anyone else to help.

As time passed the drinks continued to flow all around me and I was surprised to find Ranger on his third beer, typically two was his limit, Mr. Always In Control! He casually draped an arm across my shoulders while pulling me closer to him; I had to school myself not to react. I didn't want his family to pick up on anything; lord knows they all seem to have ESP. I was thinking of a way to excuse myself when a round of cigars made an appearance. I looked at Ranger in surprise when he grabbed one from the box and preceded to light it, he just shrugged his shoulders.

At this point Celia stood up from the table announcing it was time for her to retreat and get the kids into bed and Pilar followed suit. I took it as my opportunity to excuse myself as well, wishing everyone a good night in the process. No reason to let them know that they wouldn't be seeing me in the morning, Ranger could come up with something. I felt guilty because they had all been so wonderful to me but I couldn't stay here with him and his family, sleep in the same bed, act as if everything was okay when it is so clear that I wasn't wanted here by the man himself.

I quickly made my way upstairs and repacked my bag, only then did I notice that I still had Rangers birthday present. I extracted the gift before zipping my bag and placed it on my pillow. I took a minute and jotted a quick note on the back of an envelope I found in my purse.

**Ranger-**

**I'm sorry that by bringing me here you were unhappy. That's the last thing I want for you. You have a wonderful family, please tell them I said thank you.**

**I will return the Turbo to RangeMan.**

**Enjoy your weekend,**

**Stephanie**

With that done I snagged the keys from the nightstand and made a quick detour to the bathroom to take care of business before the long trip home. As I was finishing up and washing my hands I felt the tingle that runs across the back of my neck, alerting me of Ranger's presence before I even saw him. I turned and there standing in the doorway with my note crushed in his hand was Ranger.

Ranger's eyes were piercing into my soul as he stalked towards me, I couldn't move. He dropped the envelope on the ground when he was a few inches from me and gently cradled my face between his two large hands.

"Babe, I think you and I need to talk. There seems to be a misunderstanding," he said in a tone so serious I tried to turn my head to look away.

"Talk" I squeaked out.

"Yes, talk" he replied while picking me up and making his was out to the balcony.

* * *

Edited 03/07/13

* * *

**_A few questions for you following this story..._**

**_What should the birthday gift be? _**

**_To smut or not to smut, that is the question?_**

**_ When the time comes do we like epilogues?_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

* **hermoso**- beautiful.

** **hermanos**- siblings

*** **"Tío Fern, el Tío Carlos me dijo conseguirle y permitir que sepa que sus dos horas están arriba"**. - "Uncle Fern, Uncle Carlos told me to get you and let you know that your two hours are up."


	8. Saturday Night September 1, 2012

**As always:** Not mine & not making any money. Minor Spoilers though 18.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who is continuing to read Holiday Weekend, a special thanks to those of you who have taken the time to leave a review and/or answer the questions that I posted at the end chapter 7- it means so much to me.

_Editing, grammar, and language rules are not my strong point; I'm a total numbers girl! I do try my best and if I ever decide to work on another story a Beta will be used. Any and all mistakes you see are my own! _

* * *

_"Babe, I think you and I need to talk. There seems to be a misunderstanding," he said in a tone so serious I tried to turn my head to look away._

"Talk" I squeaked out.

"Yes, talk" he replied while picking me up and making his was out to the balcony.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I began struggling a bit as he made his way out to the balcony. What was the point in this, what kind of misunderstanding could have occurred? He was obviously unhappy with me being here, I could see it last night in Watch Hill and again this evening when he was sitting on the balcony alone.

"Relax Babe, calm down Queirda*" Ranger whispered in my ear while running smoothing circles across back.

He settled in one of the lounge chairs and placed me in between his legs pulling my back to his chest.

He held me against him for a long time, completely grounding me, taking away my ability to flee. No words were spoken; you could faintly hear the waves crashing on the shore, and the sound of distant thunder.

"Babe why are you running away from me?" Ranger asked.

Why is he asking me this? I told him in my note why I was leaving, he was unhappy I don't want that for him.

"You're unhappy with me here Ranger, that's reason enough for me to leave" I replied.

"I think you're the one that's unhappy Babe" Ranger said.

How do I reply to that? I wasn't unhappy until I realized I was unwanted here by him. I was enjoying my time seeing 'Carlos' and his family was wonderful, were they inquisitive, yes, but that didn't make me unhappy, a little uncomfortable at times but I could live with that. I decided to go with a simple answer "I was having a nice time."

"Then why?" he asked quickly.

"Why what?" I replied I was starting to get confused.

"If you were having a nice time, why were you leaving?" he asked.

Didn't I already answer this, I tried not to let my frustration show in my voice when I answered "you're unhappy with me here Ranger, I don't want to stay where I'm not welcome"

"If you were unwelcome, I wouldn't have brought you" Ranger spat out.

I just shrugged my shoulders while replying, "people change their minds"

"I didn't change my mind, I don't change my mind" Ranger said while pulling me closer.

Don't I know I thought to myself, how I wish I could change his mind about my place in his life, about a relationship, kids, and a ring. Crap, crap, crap, where did that whole kids and a ring notion come from; with everyone else it has always given me hives. I guess if I was honest with myself the idea of those things with Ranger didn't scare me, in fact after seeing 'family Ranger' this weekend I wanted them even more. It was a somber realization and I could only think you can't always get what you want.

I must have been quiet for too long because Ranger spoke again "you didn't seem like you were having a nice time and that made me unhappy."

At least now we are getting somewhere and he was admitting he was unhappy. Why he assumed I was not enjoying myself I had no idea. Why me having a good time or not affected his happiness was confusing.

"Well I was" I answered simply.

"Then why?" he asked again but I assumed he was no longer asking why I was leaving. Does he realize I don't have ESP?

"Why what" I replied, this was beginning to feel like déjà-vu.

"Why when I opened the car door yesterday in Watch Hill did you look like you were about to bolt and swim back to New Jersey?" He paused for a brief second before continuing "and why were you crying on the beach? Last I knew those weren't actions of someone who was 'having a nice time'" he said, repeating my words back to me.

Holy shit how am I going to answer this? Maybe if I just go with answering the first question he will forget the rest. "I was just a little startled when the door opened" no reason to tell him I was excited to get out of the car, that I wasn't fleeing him, just his mom.

"You're not telling me something Stephanie." I know I cringed when he called me that, I was thankful he couldn't see my face.

"Were the women of my family mean to you?" he asked.

"No, no" I was quick to reassure him "everyone has been so welcoming to me. I meant what I said, you have a wonderful family Ranger".

I felt him squeeze me tighter to him, I'm not sure a piece of paper would have fit between us at this point.

We both seemed to welcome the silence for a bit and I was thankful, assuming he forgot his other question. I should have known better. He asked again "why were you crying on the beach?"

How the hell was I going to answer this? If I told him the truth he would probably run so far away from me and I would lose what little I had of him. I couldn't lose him from my life; I think I would seize to exist.

"I was just a little caught up in my own thoughts and emotions" I replied, silently begging him to drop it.

Before he got a chance to respond a knock occurred on the doorframe of the balcony, Ranger and I both turned our head towards the sound. Fern and Hector were both standing there, with questioning looks on their faces.

"We came up to see if you made a decision about brunch at The Ocean House, but it looks like someone is leaving" Fern said while glancing back towards my bag that was packed and sitting by the door with Rangers keys on top.

"No one is leaving" Ranger said quickly. Part of me was still thinking that wasn't the case but I didn't voice it. "I haven't had a chance to ask Stephanie what she wanted to do yet," Ranger continued.

I slid myself out from between Rangers legs, so I could turn on the chair and face the guys.

"We don't mind staying with the kids tomorrow, if you want to take Stephanie. You stay with them every year," Fern said.

I was beyond confused at this point. Ranger must have sensed it because he began answering my unspoken questions. "Babe every year the adults go for the Jazz Brunch at The Ocean House, a beautiful hotel in Watch Hill. I always stay back with the kids, so they can have a nice uninterrupted meal, and we go to the beach, go and ride the go-karts, watersides, or play mini golf depending on the weather. Fern and Hector offered to take care of the kids if you would like to go to brunch. I hadn't had a chance to ask you about it yet and they wanted an answer before bed. I got side tracked when I came upstairs and unfortunately forgot they were waiting. What would you like to do Babe?"

I looked at Ranger and couldn't help but smile, I don't think I have every heard him talk so much at any given time. I almost felt that if I answered this question, I was locking myself into staying here tonight and for the rest of the weekend. I gave myself a little pep talk, reminding myself of my earlier decisions, keep your heart closed and enjoy the weekend for what it is.

"Babe" Ranger said and I looked up and notice everyone was staring at me. Oh right they were waiting for my answer.

"I'm much more of a go-karting, putt putt kinda girl, then a brunch eater" I replied. Much safer with the kids then the adults I thought.

Ranger stood up and walked towards the guys and I followed. Whew, looks like our conversation is finished saved by a Merry Man and his other half. Maybe I should name Fern an honorary Merry Man.

"Enjoy brunch" Ranger said giving both of the guys some complicated handshake and manly one arm hug.

Hector walked up to me and engulfed me in his arms, he held me tight and whispered in my ear, "Talk to him Angelita." When he released me he walked off the balcony and into the bedroom, Ranger followed him.

Fern came over to me after the guys left, he took my hands in his and squeezed. "Remember what I said hermoso" and with that he left.

After a few moments I decided to go to bed. The quicker I go to sleep, the quicker this day will be over. As I reached the slider I watched as Ranger locked the bedroom door, went to the bed and grabbed something out of his nightstand draw and the present I left on my pillow before making his way over to me, all in less time then it would have taken me to walk two steps. I swear the man moves so fast he must be part panther.

"Babe" Ranger said when he reached me.

"Ranger" I replied. What else could I say?

"Where are you going Babe, we weren't done talking" he said while gently pushing me back out onto the balcony.

"We weren't," I said trying to play it cool.

"Not nearly" he replied while sitting us back down in the same position as before.

"What's this present for?" Ranger asked after we were sitting for a while.

Finally an easy question, I couldn't be more thankful that he didn't pick back up where we left off. I wiggled myself around to sit indian-style between his legs, facing him. "That would be your birthday present, I haven't had a chance to give it to you since you've been back. It's something I thought you would like that I found. You don't have to open it now." I knew I was rambling but for the life of me I couldn't shut up. When I bought the present back in the late spring I was tempted to give it to him at that time, but decided to wait as I thought it would be a great birthday gift. Now for whatever reason, I was nervous about his reaction.

Ranger kissed my lips in an effort to keep me silent, I think.

When he opened the card a small smile tugged at his delicious lips. The card itself was the Batman symbol, inside was blank so I wrote a personal message thanking my own private Batman and wishing him a happy 35th birthday.

When he took the first present out of the box he unwrapped that small smile turned into the full two hundred watt version. Inside was a first edition leather-bound copy of the Cuban poet Nicholas Guillen Man-Making Words. It is a selection of his poems. This first release was dated back to 1972; I found it at Mary Maggie's used bookstore. At the time I realized it was a unique and perfect gift for the man who has everything. Ranger had a newer edition on his desk for a while and when I asked him about it he told me it was his favorite Cuban author. After he told me this I came to realized that Ranger liked literature and poems, with the mention of Guillen and the times he has quoted Carl Sanburg to me. The book cost a pretty penny but he is truly worth everything I have and more, besides it was an unusual find, to hard to pass up.

"Babe, I love it. Did you know he is my favorite Cuban author?" Ranger asked.

"I'm glad Ranger, yes ,you told me once when we were in your office." I was surprised at the time that he was divulging information.

"I don't remember that. Where did you find this, it must have cost a fortune," he continued.

"Do you remember Mary Maggie the mud wrestler?" He nodded. "I found it in her used book store" I replied, I didn't mention anything about cost the whole 'no price' thing kept popping in my head.

Ranger placed the book down and leaned forward and placed his hands on both sides of my face and stared into my eyes. His brown eyes were soft, the color of molten milk chocolate and full of emotion. "Thank you Babe" he said placing a soft kiss on my lips "this is one of the most thoughtful gifts I have ever received."

When he released my face I smiled, he was so beautiful and I couldn't help but wish for a quick moment that he was mine.

Placing the book back in the box he came across the other part of his gift, the one now that I wished I didn't give. He pulled out the five by seven picture frame and began unwrapping the tissue. Inside was a picture of 'Corporate Ranger' and me dressed in business attire. It was from the security cameras inside the halls of RangeMan. His hands were at my waist and mine were on his chest, we were staring at each other and he had a grin on his lips and I was wearing a full smile. We had just come out of a meeting that secured a multi-million dollar contract for RangeMan. The contract had sales goals being met six months before schedule. I had been so nervous going into the meeting that he threatened to pick me up and carry me if I didn't leave my cubical. He told me he needed me to put the clients at ease. In the end after using the word please I agreed and we came out successful. The picture appeared on my desk a week or so later with a note signed from Hector. It truly was a beautiful picture so I found a classy glass frame and made a copy for Ranger, I thought it spoke volumes of our friendship and trust in one another.

Ranger stared at the picture for a long time once it was unwrapped, not saying anything. I was truly afraid that he didn't like it or was questioning why I gave it to him, as he has no personal photos in his office or penthouse. When he finally looked up at me the smile that was on his face didn't hold a candle to the two hundred watt version.

"Babe" was all he said before his lips crashed down on mine hungrily. It was passionate and demanding all at the same time. When his tongue ran across the seam of my lips asking for entrance I eagerly gave him access.

After sometime we broke apart both struggling to gain control of our breathing. When my mind stated to work again I wanted to kick my own ass, so much for keeping my heart guarded and my emotions in check.

"Thank you Babe, thank you, thank you" Ranger said while placing feather light kisses all over my face. "I know the perfect place for this" he continued.

I just smiled at him; it was strange to see him so full of emotion.

Ranger was tracing my jaw with his index finger and I felt like the way he was looking at me he could see straight into my soul, read my inner most thoughts. I turned away from his gaze, attempting to break the trance, but he pulled me back to face him using his fingers on my chin.

"Don't hide from me Babe" Ranger said when I was looking at him again.

I resisted the urge to laugh out loud at the irony of that statement coming from the Man of Mystery.

"Why were you crying on the beach Babe?" he asked me again.

"I told you Ranger, I was just a little caught up in my own thoughts and emotions."

He nodded his head and then asked "can you tell me about them?"

I shook my head no and attempted to change the subject by asking again "whose house is this?"

"It's my house Babe, well I guess that's not entirely true. It's a safe house that belongs to RangeMan but is only used by me and my family, mostly for play but occasionally I use it when I come back from being 'in the wind' to decompress " he answered.

"Why here?" was my next question, I felt if Batman was answering questions I needed to take advantage.

"I'll answer Babe, but then you need to answer one of my questions" I shook my head agreeing to his terms, my curiosity overriding my better judgment.

"When we were kids my parents didn't have a lot of extra money for vacations after taking care of the day to day needs of five kids. Every year on Labor Day weekend we would come up to a house that my dad's boss owned on the beach. In exchange for my Dad closing up the house for the winter we stayed for the long weekend at no charge. Some of my favorite childhood memories are from the times we spent on Misquamicut Beach and down in Watch Hill riding that very same Merry-Go-Round. My sister's and Fern use to get so mad at me because I would always get the brass ring and a free extra ride." I was watching Ranger as he talked and I could picture him as a little boy playing in the surf and riding the horses. "When I was about twelve or thirteen my Dad's boss decided to sell the house and our yearly tradition ended. I decided then, that one day I would buy a house up here on this very beach that my family could enjoy. On my twenty-ninth birthday, I bought this house, the guy who built it a year before was in financial trouble and the opportunity presented itself."

Wow that was some explanation from Batman. I was amazed that he shared something so personal with me. I would be lying if I said I didn't love him just a bit more, if that was even possible, for wanting to give his family a way to relive and create new memories.

"What am I to you Babe?" Ranger asked jolting me out of my inner thoughts.

Hmmm...this was a tricky one, he was my everything but I couldn't tell him that. The answer I decided to give him was one of complete honesty without giving away too much.

"You're my best friend Ranger" when he nodded I decided to continue, sensing he needed more "I trust you with my life." I chose to leave out the part that it was my heart I couldn't trust him with because he has the ability to break it without even trying.

"You're my best friend too Babe" he replied while picking me up and spinning me so that my back was to his front again. I swear the man picks me up like I'm a puppy not a grown adult who has a love of Tasty Cakes.

I sighed when he pulled me close and nuzzled my hair. God it felt so good to be wrapped in his arms.

"Why did you bring me here Ranger" I asked, feeling more comfortable now that I didn't have look at him, afraid that I wouldn't like the answer.

Ranger sighed; I know what you're thinking bad-asses don't sigh but I heard it clear as day.

"Can I show you something first before I answer that question" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and replied with "sure"; I didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

Ranger grabbed the envelope that I saw him take out of the nightstand earlier; he leaned forward and placed it in my lap giving me a kiss below my ear. "Open it" he said, he almost sounded excited.

I carefully opened the envelope, the light streaming in from the bedroom gave just enough glow to read the letterhead from the Department of Defense dated August 29, 2012. It stated that Colonel Ricardo Carlos Manoso has completed his contract with United States Army and was discharged honorably. I always assumed that Ranger still served his country and worked specific missions for the government when he was 'in the wind' but I never new for sure. I guess my assumptions were correct, but I didn't know what this really meant or why he was showing it to me so I asked "Ranger what does this mean?"

"It means Babe, I'm done, no more 'in the wind', no more leaving unless it is for RangeMan business or vacation. It means Babe that after fifteen years, my life is my own again" he replied.

I turned my head around to smile at him and before I realized what was happening he had captured my lips with his.

After releasing my mouth I turned back around, snuggling into his hard chest.

"I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of Babe, made a lot of enemies, a ton of mistakes but none I'm more ashamed of then the ones I've made with you. I hurt you Babe" I started to shake my head to say that he hadn't, to say that he always protected me, but he squeezed me tight and continued before I had the chance. "I may not have hurt you physically but I hurt you emotionally, that maybe worse and for that I'm so very sorry. I hurt you when I told you to fix your relationship with Morelli two and a half years ago but never gave you the chance because I stole a kiss or touches every chance I got. I hurt you when I offered you no more then my friendship and a chance for a roll in the sheets whenever you wanted with no type of commitment. I hurt you when I told you're a line item in my budget listed under entertainment."

"Ranger" I interrupted.

"No Babe please, let me finish, I need to finish," he said.

I just shook my head I could never resist when he said please.

"I think worse then anything else I hurt my chances of you seeing me as someone worthy of giving your heart to because I hurt you here" he said bringing his hand up to rest over my heart. "Someone worthy of sharing your emotions, thoughts, and feeling with because I've closed mine off to you, to everyone for so long" he said. "I guess I was scared that if I let you get too close to me that my darkness would corrupt you, dim the light that shines so bright from you, that brings light to me and my heart, light to my men. I was scared that if you got to know the real me that you wouldn't like what you saw and you would leave me, that I would be left with nothing but the memories of you. I was scared that if you did accept me and we started a life together that one day I would be on a mission and not come home. Where would that leave you, who would protect you?"

I jumped up and away from him at that point feeling myself going from zero to Rino-mode quicker then a blink of an eye. I was pacing back and forth, itching to run away. What did he think it wouldn't hurt me if I lost him, if I lost my best friend, the one true man who accepted me for me if we weren't in a relationship?

"Babe" Ranger said getting up attempting to stop my movement.

I walked right around him, trying to get away from him. I didn't want to explode, he was opening himself up to me, something I always wanted, but I couldn't stop the rage that was building up inside me. How could he be so stupid, how could he think I wouldn't be crushed if I lost him no matter what our status was.

"Babe" Ranger said picking me up, holding me close, cradling me in his arms.

I began hitting, and kicking him, attempting to get free from his grasp.

"Calm down Queirda" Ranger said attempting to get me to stop fighting.

"Put me down" I spit out threw clenched teeth.

"No" Ranger said quickly.

"Ranger put me down now," I said as the dam of my eyes broke free.

"No Babe, never" he said while kissing my tears away.

He sat us back down, me in his lap, holding me with such tenderness I almost forgot how angry I was with him.

"Why are you so upset Babe?" he asked after some time.

I felt myself getting worked up again did he really think I wouldn't care?

"Babe, talk to me, please" he said while rubbing soothing circles on my back again.

"Did you" I got out before I had to take a deep breath to keep myself from hyperventilating. "Did you" I started again "really think that I wouldn't be devastated if you failed to come home? Did you think my heart wouldn't break?" I asked. Before he got a chance to respond I continued "I would feel as if my world was shattered because I would have lost the one person who truly accepted me, understood my need to fly." I wanted to stop but my mouth wouldn't listen to my brain "and worst of all I would regret that you would have never known how much I love you."

Flipping us over, Ranger pinning me down with his body cut off my rant, he was cradling my head in his hands, his face was so expressive and his eyes were filled with dear I say love that I actually gasped.

"Tell me again Babe" Ranger said his eyes never leaving mine.

"I love you," I said tears starting to spring free from my eyes once again. "I'm in love with you," I continued.

Rangers lips were ghosting over mine, his thumbs wiping away my tears when he said, "tell me again."

"I love you Ricardo Carlos Manoso" I said in a voice just above a whisper, in a way I was sharing my secret and setting it free.

Ranger's lips came crashing down on mine with such force that I was sure they would be tender later. His hands were everywhere and I found myself pulling him closer to me, my hands on his muscular back, his tight ass.

After a few minutes he seemed to get himself under control and raised his body over mine, placing the bulk of his weight on his forearms. When he spoke his voice was so gentle that I blinked to make sure it was coming from him. "Do you know how long I have waited to hear those three words from you? I was beginning to think it would never happen, that you would never have those types of feelings for me. I love you Stephanie Michelle Plum, it may be in my own way but that's the only way I know how to love you. I love you with everything that I am and everything that I have."

"Really" I asked.

"Babe" was all Ranger said before kissing me again.

Ranger turned us so that I was once again sitting between his outstretched legs, my head resting right above his heart. It was only then that I realized that the sky was starting to lighten in the east. We must have been outside a lot longer then I realized.

"You asked me earlier Babe why I brought you here and I guess the easiest way to explain it is that I wanted to share it with you. I wanted to share my family and my childhood memories; I wanted to make our own memories. I want to share everything with you Babe, I want to share my life, have you share yours with me, make it ours, if you'll have me" Ranger said.

I turned my head to look into his beautiful eyes, allowing him to see the sincerity of my words when I said, "I will always have you."

Ranger rested his forehead against mine before saying "I love you Stephanie, my Babe."

I replied, "I love you Carlos, my Batman" before kissing him again.

I sat sideways on Carlos's lap as we watched the sun break the horizon and fill the sky with beautiful shades of pinks, yellows, and oranges.

Just as I felt myself nodding off Carlos stood up with me in his arms, kissing my temple. When he began walking into the bedroom he said "let's get some sleep for a few hours, we'll need our rest if we are going to survive all the kids".

"mmmm kay" I mumbled into his neck before he placed me on the bed and began undressing me.

The last thing I remember was Carlos crawling into bed beside me, spooning himself to my back. All I could think was maybe this weekend wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Queirda* -beloved or Sweetheart

* * *

_Edited 03/07/13_


	9. Sunday Morning September 2, 2013

I apologize for the five or so month delay in this story- a rather malicious PM took the winds out of my sail and then real life took a very nasty turn at the end of November which took my muse with it. I made a promise to all of you readers at the very beginning of this story that I would finish it and that is a promise I intend to keep. I appreciate each and everyone who has read, reviewed, and or alerted Holiday Weekend. A special thanks to **highlands girl **for her words of encouragement and gentle reminders about this story.

This is a short chapter, and the rating has gone up, but felt like it was a good place to pick up after being on such a long hiatus. I only envision three or four more chapters followed by an epilogue. I have done a bit of editing to the first eight or so chapters in the last few months if anyone feels the need to re-read. Thanks again for reading and please let me know what you think.

* * *

_The last thing I remember was Carlos crawling into bed beside me, spooning himself to my back. All I could think was maybe this weekend wasn't such a bad idea after all._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

mmmmm the spell of fresh coffee and Bvlgari assaulted my senses and began awaking me from dreamland. I felt feather soft kisses being placed down my spine and I bit my lower lip in the hopes of stifling my moan so that I could continue to enjoy Rangers attempts to rouse me. I must have failed miserably because before I realized what was happening the sheet that had pooled at my waist was ripped away and the Man of Mystery placed a love bite on my left ass cheek causing me to shriek. I flipped over to glare at the above mentioned man, as he was chuckling at me only to see his eyes change to dark chocolate in color as they explored my body. It took my sleep clouded mind a minute to realize I was lying there, completely naked on full display. When I came too I quickly tried to cover myself with my hands and whatever else I could find only the have Ranger reach down and pull them away. I turned my head away to avoid his watchful eye and attempted to rise from the bed only to feel myself being pushed back down from the weight of his beautiful body resting on top of mine.

Ranger took my chin in his hand and turned me back to face him, repeating, by whispering in my ear, words he said last night "don't hide from me Babe."

I gave him a soft smile and brought my hand up to rest on his face saying "morning" with a voice still raspy from sleep.

"Buenos días mi amor"* Ranger replied with a smile brighter then the sunshine seeping though the curtains.

I was unable to bite back a moan, does this man not know what it does to me when he speaks in his native tongue, combine that with his delicious weight and I swear I could feel the moisture pooling between my thighs. Taking my moan as some sort of consent Ranger tilted his head and began placing wet open mouth kisses along my jaw leading to my mouth, right before he reached his destination I turned away offering up my neck in return mumbling "morning breath" in ways of an apology. Sucking on my pulse point with enough pressure to make me ach with need yet not enough to mark me he mumbled a "don't care" before finding a way to capture my lips in a demanding kiss that had me gasping and Ranger delighted as he was able to gain entrance into my mouth. As our tongues explored and fed upon each others hunger for our hearts other half I couldn't help but to arch my back to press my aching and hard nipples into his chest, feeling them grow into even tighter peaks as they brushed against his textured Polo. Ranger groaned and moved his hand under my back to hold me closer while rocking his hips into mine; I could feel just how happy he was this morning. As we broke apart for air I couldn't help but give him a cheeky smile and comment on my observations.

"You seemed to be rather happy this morning" I said while rocking my hips into his rather impressive, hard cock.

"Lots to be happy about Babe" Ranger replied while pushing his hips into mine, effectively pinning me to the mattress. He must have assumed I was confused by his comment because he continued speaking all the while rocking against my center "the love of my life, the other half of my heart and soul is laying naked in my bed" he paused to gently kiss my lips before saying "let me amend that OUR bed."

I attempted to raise a single eyebrow in question but from the look on his face I am assuming I failed miserably.

"It's our bed Babe, because everything that I have is not just mine, it's yours as well. You said you would have me, allow me to share my life with you, and that you would share yours with me, that it would become ours. I'm holding you to that Babe" he finished his explanation with a nip to my bottom lip.

At that moment I reached my arms around his neck to keep his lips joined to mine, eager too again kiss the man of my dreams. I couldn't help but think at this point, morning breath be dammed as I traced the seam of his lips with my tongue asking for entrance, which Ranger gave with no restraint. When we finally broke apart due to the need for oxygen Ranger rested his forehead against mine and I whispered against his lips "I will have your for as long as you want me."

"Forever" Ranger whispered back.

"Forever" I echoed, sealing the declaration with a kiss.

As Ranger continued to pepper my face with kisses, my hands began to wander and explore his beautiful body. He was extremely overdressed for my liking and I needed to do something, quick! I pushed my hands under his polo and began raising it up his back while gently scrapping my nails against his stunning mocha latte skin. This seems to meet his approval because I heard him groan before his teeth latched onto my earlobe and pulled. I swear it's a good think I'm not wearing any panties as they would be ruined. As Ranger detached himself from my ear and helped me by pulling his shirt over his head I began kissing his carved chest and ran my tongue around one nipple while teasing the other with my nail. I heard him suck in a deep breath and push his chest against me so I decided to continue being the aggressor for a change. I began walking my fingers down his chest, thankful that he was supporting most of his weight with his forearms as it allowed me easier access, when I reached the waistband of his jeans I ran my fingers across the top letting them dip inside just a bit. God what this man could do to me.

Just as I was about to unsnap the button and free his achingly hard length from it's confides I heard the door handle rattle.

Ranger and I both froze and turned our heads to the door. A few seconds later we heard the rattle again followed by "Tía Estefi, where are you?"

I sucked in a deep breath and Ranger mumbled "mierda,"** whatever that means.

Before either of us could answer it sounded like Lexi began to bang her fists on the door while saying in a rather loud voice "Tía Estefi, Tío Carlos, open please, we come room"

Ranger and I both looked at each other and we seemed to have a moment of ESP because I knew he was telling me to get into the shower while he took care of the little ones.

Just as I reached the bathroom door I heard Lexi one more time, saying "Open please you watch us now!"

* * *

* Buenos días mi amor/Good morning my love.

**Mierda/Shit

Updated 04/24/13


End file.
